Anecdotes de la Wammy's house
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Bon, Death note est un manga très sérieux sans scènes comiques. Alors si tu veux des anecdotes comiques et détendues tu n'as qu'a les créer toi-même! Il n'y a rien de plus cool que de suivre des personnages tristes et renfermés dans leurs plus grands moments de délire!
1. point de vue

**Petit blabla : **

**les personnages de Death note ne m'appartiennent pas. (oui je sais tout le monde est déjà au courant mais je préfère quand même préciser) et puis sinon dans les chapitres qui vont suivre j'utilise le mode d'écriture d'une pièce de théâtre. Ça donne un peu plus de dynamisme aux dialogues. Bon voilà ce message ne servait pas à grand chose mais en tout cas j'espère que ce qui suit vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ^^**

point de vue

Dans la salle commune de la Wammy's house, un groupe de jeunes discute tranquillement.

Watari : (entre dans la salle en claquant la porte) Ca y'est on l'a reçu !

Mello : (assit par terre) Dieu sait...

L: Qu'avons-nous reçu mon cher Watari ?

Watari : (en sortant un dossier) Le rapport de la série !

Matt : Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mello : Encore un plan foireux de Roger je suppose...

Light : (très intéressé) Alors ? C'est quoi ? Quel est le principe de cette chose ?

Watari : Tout les personnages de manga reçoivent ça à la fin de leur série. En gros, C'est un résumé de ce que pensent les fans, de comment ils ont interprété certains élément de la série et qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont fait.

Matt : Enfin il se passe quelque chose dans notre vie morne et ennuyeuse !

Mello : j'le sens pas là...

Beyond : j'espère que y'aura des trucs sur moi parce que je me sens un peu exclu du groupe...

Near : je savais même pas qu'on avait des fans.

Mello : Bon vas'y accouche !

Watari : Alors... la première info est sur toi L.

L : J'ai peur...

Watari : Donc L, Presque toutes les filles fans ont littéralement succombé à ton charme...

Mello : ...inexistant.

Watari : (ignorant Mello) Tous les fans t'ont assimilé à un panda. Ta réputation de « panda » est tellement grande qu'elle s'est imprégné dans la série. Selon les fans féminins, et surtout les otakus, tu es soit en couple avec Light, soit avec Beyond.

Beyond,light et L : WHAAAAAAT ?

Mello et Matt: ouuuuuuuuuuuh...

Near : ...

Light : les gens sont fous...

Mello : Mois je trouve qu'ils ont de très bonnes idées, nos fans !

L: Ta gueule Mello ! Depuis quand des ennemis finissent ensembles ?!

Beyond : Dites dans la série, j'étais pas censé détester L ?

L: Ca leurs est venu d'où ces idées ? Les auteurs n'ont en aucun cas voulu faire de leur série un yaoi !

Matt : Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée...

L: ?

Matt : Je pense que les filles fans recherchaient un peu d'amour dans cette série trop sérieuse à leur goûts. Étant donné que les deux seules filles principales étaient des pouffes qui se faisaient manipuler par Light, alias Kira, les fans n'avait pas d'histoire d'amour hétéro intéressante à s'imaginer et comme y'avait que des beaux gosses dans cette série, Elles en ont fait un yaoi !

Light : évidement que je suis un beau gosse !

Beyond : Mouais...

Mello : (en ricanant) alors ? Qui joue le rôle de la fille dans le couple ?

L: (jette sa tasse de café encore pleine sur Mello)

Mello : (hurle de douleur)

L: (sans faire attention a Mello) Bon ! Et si on passait à la suite.

Watari : J'allais vous le proposer.

Beyond : Bon ben vas-y !

Watari : le prochain sur la liste est Light.

Light : Ah enfin ça devient intéressant !

Watari : Les fans masculins t'adorent mais la plus-part des fans féminins prennent un malin plaisir à te transformer en mec niais qui se fait dominer par L. Quand aux histoires de couples...tout à déjà été dit.

Light : QUOIIIIII ?

Mello : vexe-toi pas, tu te fais dominer par L sauf dans vos moment intimes où tu joue le dominant.

Light : ...

L: (agrippe les cheveux de Mello et plonge la tête du blond dans la marre à canard à Near en le maintenant le plus longtemps possible)

Mello : blublbublublbubulubllub !

Matt : (chantonnant) Sous l'océan...

Mello : (commence à manquer d'air)

Near : Je pense que tu peux le lâcher L...

L: Pas encore...

Mello : (commence à devenir rouge)

Beyond : L... il tiendra plus très longtemps.

L: Pas encore...

Mello : (vire au bleu)

Light : L... lâche-le.

L: Encore quelques minutes...

Mello : (devient vert)

Watari : L...

L: attends...

Tous : L, LÂCHE-LE !

L: Ok ok ok. (lâche la chevelure du blond)

Mello : (relève vivement la tête et tousse à en cracher ses poumons)

L: bon...

Mello : (à bout de souffle) Toi...t'es mort...

Watari : je peux continuer à lire ?

Beyond : on attend que ça.

Watari : alors à toi beyond.

Beyond : ...

Watari : alors Beyond, depuis que tu as manger un demi pot de confiture avec les doigt, les fans en ont fait ton symbole et ta sucrerie préférée. Pour ce qui est du couple... tu sais déjà tout.

Beyond : Bon ça peux encore aller.

Light : que du bol...

Watari : On passe à Near maintenant.

Mello : (en ricanant) J'ai hâte d'entendre ça !

Near : ...

Watari : Les fans masculins ne t'aiment pas beaucoup puisque la plus-part adorent Light. Et comme c'est toi qui l'arrête...

Light : tant de souffrance...

Watari : ...quand au filles elle sont départagée entre celles qui te voient comme un remplaçant qui ne mérite pas de succéder au grand L, et celles qui te trouve mignon avec tout tes jouet et qui voient en toi un potentiel amant de Mello.

Near : ...

Mello : ...

Watari : ...

les autres : ...

Mello : ...je vais tous les tuer.

L: Ils ont de très bonnes idées les fans, hein Mello ?!

Near : je ne me prononcerais pas sur ce sujet...

Mello : NON MAIS SERIEUX...

Beyond : (en se levant) ok, je vais chercher les boules quies.

Mello : MAIS ILS ONT SUIVIS UN PEU LA SERIE ? JE DETESTE NEEEEEEEAR !

Matt : voilà une autre tendance chez les otakus féminins : Si deux personnages se battent tout le temps, c'est encore plus romantique de les mettre ensembles.

L: comment ça se fait que tu connaisses autant de choses sur les fans ?

Mello : MAIS CA N'A AUCUN SENS !

Matt : (ignorant Mello) Je suis un geek. La culture des otakus se rapproche de la mienne.

Beyond : ou pas...

Matt : de quoi ?

Mello : VOUS M'ECOUTEZ LA OU MERDE ?

Beyond : (ignorant le blond) les geeks n'ont rien à voir avec les otaku. Dis à une otaku qu'elle ressemble à une geek et c'est la mort assuré...

Matt : ça sens le vécu...

Beyond : exactement...

Mello : ECOUTEZ-MOI BORDEL !

L: (frappe Mello avec une chaise qui trainait par là)

Mello : (s'écroule par terre)

Beyond : Tu crois pas que tu l'as déjà assez torturé comme ça aujourd'hui ?

Mello : (à moitié assommé) je...confirme...

L: Non, il m'énerve.

Near : ...

Matt : bon, on continue ?

Watari : C'est ton tour Matt.

Matt : ouais...tout compte fait continuer était peut-être pas une bonne idée...

Watari : comme vous avez perdu beaucoup de temps avec vos bêtises, je vais lire le rapport sur Matt et celui de Mello à la suite.

Mello : (se redresse)

Matt : ok...

Watari : alors pour Matt, tu n'es apparu que très peu dans la série. Les hommes t'on complètement oublier mais les filles, elles, sont littéralement tombées raide dingues de toi. Et même si tu as un look bizarre avec ton gilet mouton et ton pull à rayures, elles te trouve magnifiquement beau !

Matt : enfin des gens qui le remarque !

Watari : ensuite pour ce qui est de...non, ça je le dirait tout à la fin. Donc ! Ensuite Mello...

Matt : ?

Watari : Soit les garçons ne t'aiment pas pour les même raison que pour Near, soit ils te trouvent trop stylé ! Pour les filles, soit elles ne t'aiment pas à cause de ton caractère, soit elles te vénèrent comme un dieu. En tout cas elles te trouve très beau. Et elles adorent aussi ton amour pour le chocolat.

Mello : Finalement je les aime bien ces fans. C'est tout ce qu'il y'avait sur nous ?

Watari : Et bien...

Matt : (coupant Watari) NON ! Tu devais encore dire un truc mais tu as dit que tu allais le dévoiler à la fin. Et bien nous sommes à la fin !

Watari : c'est ce que je voulais faire avant que tu ne m'interrompes.

Matt : Alors vas-y ! Accouche !

Watari : ...dès que Matt est apparu dans la série, les filles ont immédiatement formé un couple avec Mello...Et vous êtes même le couple préféré des fans.

Matt : ...

Mello : j'ai l'impression que j'ai parler trop vite, je déteste les fans. Parce que...

Matt : (se rapproche de Mello) Huuuum moi je trouve qu'ils ont une bonne imagination.

Mello : euh ouais mais...

Matt : (coupe Mello) qu'est ce que tu insinues Mello ? Tu veux dire que tu ne voudras jamais te mettre avec moi ?

Mello : En faite je...

Matt : (coupe encore Mello) Watari a dit que les filles me trouvaient beau, tu n'es pas du même avis qu'elles ?

Mello : ce que je veux dire, c'est que...

Matt: (coupe ENCORE Mello) Allez, inutile de le nier, tu n'a jamais aimé les filles. Donc forcément tu devrais aimer les mecs !

Mello : attends je...

Beyond : (coupe Mello) Bon Matt, t'arrêtes de le harceler ?!

Matt : (ignore Beyond) Ah je vois... ce que tu veux dire c'est que je suis pas assez bien pour toi hein ?!

Mello : non mais je...

Matt : (tient donc ! Il coupe Mello!) c'est bon j'ai comprit... de toute façon j'ai toujours su que tu n'avait pas de coeur et que tu...

Mello : (coupe Matt) CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE DONC ! c'est que je déteste les fans parce qu'ils devinent trop bien la situation.

Matt : ...

Mello : ...

Matt : ...

Mello : ...

Les autres : ...

Matt : ...ok

Mello : (prend Matt dans ses bras)

Les autres : (se barrent vite fait de la salle pour ne pas avoir à assister au pire)

**Voili-voilu. C'est la fin de cette première anecdote. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut parce que je vais essayer d'en poster une toutes les semaines. Bon sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	2. Juste UNE question

Juste UNE question

A la wammy's house, dans la chambre de Mello et Matt :

Mello : (assit sur son lit) Hey Matt?

Matt : (devant sa psp) hum ?

Mello : Tu m'écoute ?

Matt : Huuum ?

Mello : Tu devrais lâcher ta console quand je te parle.

Matt : Huuumm ?

Mello : ... (se lève et donne un violent coup de pied dans la console du roux)

La psp : (vole à l'autre bout de la pièce)

Matt : AAAAAAAH !

Mello : Tu m'écoute maintenant ?

Matt : (se précipite sur sa pauvre psp) Comment as-tu osé ?!

Mello : ...

Matt : (à sa psp) Ne t'inquiète pas chouchou, je vais vérifier que tu n'aies pas de bobos.

Mello : Matt... c'est une console...un jouet...

Matt : Et alors ?! Depuis quand on violente les merveilles de la natures ?!

Mello : Tu te rend compte que tes propos sont niais, stupides, affligeants et complètement insensés ?!

Matt : Ouais mais c'est pas une raison.

Mello : Bon, tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

Matt : De toute façons j'ai que ça à faire...

Mello : Donc je me demandais : A ton avis, Watari c'est le père de L ?

Matt : d'où t'es venu cette idée ?

Mello : Du plus profond de mon cerveau...

Matt : Ben alors pour répondre à ta question : je ne sais pas.

Mello : Hum...

Matt : Au pire on s'en fous non ?

Mello : (ignore Matt) Je crois que je vais demander à Near... il doit savoir lui qui est si proche de L.

Matt : Si ça t'amuse...

Mello : Bon, vient on va voir si il est dans sa chambre.

Matt : T'as vraiment que ça à faire de ta petite vie ?

Mello : Non mais je veux savoir.

Matt : Bon, si tu veux...

Mello et Matt : (sortent de la chambre et entre dans celle de Near en claquant la porte)

Mello : NEEEEEEAR !

Near : (joue avec ses robot sur le sol) Apprend à frapper avant d'entrer...

Mello : C'est pas important, il faut que tu m'aide.

Near : Tient donc, alors comme ça Mr Mello a besoin de mon aide...

Matt : T'emballes pas c'est sûrement la dernière fois.

Near : Alors ? En quoi veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Mello : Est-ce que Watari est le père de L ?

Near : ...

Mello : je prend ça pour un oui !

Matt : Moi je prends plutôt ça pour un non...

Near : Prenez-le comme vous voulez, mais honnêtement j'en ai aucune idée.

Mello : Et merde...

Matt : Bon, Near ne sait pas alors on peux retourner dans la chambre et glander comme on a l'habitude de faire !

Mello : NON ! On ne glandera pas tant que j'aurais pas la réponse à ma question !

Matt : Ok fais ce que tu veux mais moi j'ai une partie à finir.

Mello : Non, toi tu viens avec moi !

Matt : Et pourquoi donc ?

Mello : Parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour mes recherches !

Matt : Et en quoi te serais-je utile ?

Mello : Euh...

Matt : On est bien d'accord !

Mello : Matt s'il te plait vient avec moi !

Matt : Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?

Mello : Parce que tu m'aimes.

Matt : ...

Mello : Alleeeez s'il te plaiiiiit !

Matt : ...c'est vraiment important pour toi ?

Mello : Très !

Matt : Bon, ok.

Mello : Yes !

Matt : Bon, on y va ?

Mello : Ouais. (ironique) Salut Near merci pour ton aide TRES précieuse !

Near : Dites juste avant que vous partiez, j'ai une question à vous poser.

Mello : Allons bon... et que veux-tu savoir l'albinos ?

Near : je peux venir avec vous ?

Mello : ...

Matt : ...

Near : ...

Matt : Tient donc tu es curieux maintenant ?

Near : Non. Ça fait juste un moment que je me pose la question.

Mello : Bon, tu peux venir mais c'est pas sûr que tu t'en sorte indemne à la fin.

Near : ...

Matt : Fait gaffe, Mello est toujours sérieux.

Near : ...je prends le risque.

Mello : Ok ben alors c'est parti !

Matt : Et tu comptes aller où ?

Mello : ...

Near : Au moins c'est clair...

Mello : Je sais ! Watari et L sont revenu à l'orphelinat pour une semaine ! On a qu'a les espionner!

Matt : Je suis partant !

Near : Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

Mello : Toi t'as rien à dire parce tu ne fais que nous suivre !

Near : ...

Matt : Bon ben puisque tout le monde est d'accord alors allons-y !

_Notre petite troupe se met donc en route pour la cuisine, l'endroit préféré de L._

Mello : (colle son oreille à la porte) l'idéal ce serait d'avoir des micros...

Matt : On est pas dans james bond...

Mello : On devrait aussi voir, ce serait plus pratique.

Matt : Bon, tu entrouvres la porte et tu fais bien attention à pas te faire remarquer.

Mello : (ouvre discrètement la porte et regarde à l'intérieur)

L: (est sur une chaise en train de manger un donut)

Watari : (prépare du thé)

Mello : Niark niark niark je vais enfin découvrir la vérité !

Matt : Tais-toi et écoute.

Watari et L : (discutent)

Mello : Raaaah on entend rien !

Matt : Aussi si tu faisais moins de bruit..

Mello : Aussi si cette cuisine était pas aussi grande !

Matt : Aussi si tu arrêtais de râler !

Mello : Aussi si tu arrêtais de m'engueuler !

Near : Aussi si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer...

Mello : Ta gueule Near si tu veux pas mon poing dans ta tronche d'ange !

Near : Tant de violence...

Mello : Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas droit à la parole ?!

Near : ...

Matt : Bon, Mello, arrête de gueuler on va se faire repérer !

Mello : C'est moi qui gueule ?!

Matt : Ouais.

Mello : Excuse-moi mais c'est toi qui as commencer à gueuler !

Matt : Alors là je pense pas !

Mello : Aussi si tu ne me contredisais pas tout le temps j'aurais déjà la réponse à ma question !

Matt : Si tu faisais moins de bruit on aurait déjà...

Mello : (coupe Matt) À cause de toi je saurais jamais si Watari est le père de L !

Matt : A cause de MOI ?!

Mello : Ouais ! à cause de toi !

Near : Faudrait penser à faire moins de bruit...

Mello : TA GUEULE NEAR !

Matt : Putain Near t'a juste fait empirer la situation !

Near : ...

Mello : J'EN AI MARRE C'EST TOUJOURS PAREIL !

Matt : SI TU SAVAIS QUE CA ALLAIT ARRIVER ALORS POURQUOI TU MA TRAINER JUSQU'ICI POUR TON ESPIONNAGE A LA CON ?!

Mello : PARCE QUE C'EST LE SEUL MOYEN DE SAVOIR SI WATARI EST LE PERE DE L !

Matt : OUAIS MAIS T'AURAIS PU ME LAISSER RESTER DANS LA CHAMBRE !

Near : On devrait peut-être...

Matt et Mello : TA GUEULE NEAR !

L et Watari : (écoute tranquillement la conversation des trois jeunes) ...

Matt : Bon, moi j'me casse !

Mello : NON, TU RESTES ICI !

Matt : MAIS DE TOUTE FACONS ON EN TIRE RIEN DE TON ESPIONNAGE POURRIS !

Mello : BON, PUISQUE MON ESPIONNAGE NE TE CONVIENT PAS ON VA CHANGER DE TECHNIQUE !

Matt : ?

Near : ?

Mello : (prend Near et Matt par le bras et ouvre la porte violemment) L !

L: (voix sucrée) ouiiiiiiiii ?

Mello : Est-ce que Watari est ton père ?!

Matt : Luc...je suis ton...

Mello : TA GUEULE MATT !

Watari : Moi ? Le père de L ?

Mello : Ouais !

Near : Répond franchement s'il te plait on a faillit perde nos oreilles à jamais pour cette question.

Watari : Quel drôle d'idée ! Je ne suis pas le père de L. Je suis Juste son serviteur.

L: J'aime pas trop ce mot « serviteur »...

Watari : Aucune importance, l'essentiel c'est que vous sachiez que L et moi ne sommes pas du même sang.

L: Vous avez faillit perdre votre audition pour rien. Désolé...

Matt : J'en suis presque déçu...

Mello : Moi aussi...

Near : ...

Mello : Bon...Bah...merci quand même...

Matt : Bon...on va y'aller...

Near : ...salut...

Mello : (prend Near et Matt par le pull et les traine jusqu'à leur chambre.

Watari : Ils deviennent de plus-en-plus curieux...

L: Ouais... rappelle-moi pourquoi on leur cache la vérité ?

Watari : Parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il y'ai des informations qui filtrent sur les origines du grand détective L.

L: C'est pas très facile comme boulot...

Watari : Bon, on parlait de quoi déjà avant qu'ils commencent à nous espionner ?

L: J'était sur le point de te demander une faveur.

Watari : Ah oui ! Alors ? Que voulais-tu me demander ?

L: Parle-moi un peu de maman...


	3. Il est à moi!

Il est à moi !

_A la Wammy's House, dans la chambre de Mello et Matt._

Beyond : (accroupi sur une chaise) Bon, rappelez-moi ce qu'on fait tous ici ?

L: (accroupi sur le bureau à côté de la chaise) On devait reparler de la série parce que le rapport n'était pas très clair.

Mello : (appuyé contre le mur) Moi qui croyait qu'on en avait fini avec ces conneries...

Near : (assit parterre ) Dit moi pas que nos fans ont encore des idées bizarres...

Matt : (assit sur le lit) J'avoue que ces fourbes nous ont causé pas mal de problèmes...

L: C'était pas vraiment les fans, c'était juste le caractère de blondie.

Mello : Tu m'as appeler comment là ?!

L: C'est pas ton surnom ?

Mello : Y'a que Matt qui peux m'appeler comme ça !

Matt : EH OUAIS ! T'as vu ça a ces avantage d'être en couple avec lui !

L: Permet-moi d'avoir des doutes...

Mello : Donne-moi UNE SEULE raison de ne pas m'aimer.

Matt : Euh non Mello par contre là il risque d'y avoir des meurtres.

Mello : (ton menaçant) Qu'essaies-tu de me faire comprendre ?

Matt : Ben.. euh...

L: Ce que Matt essaie de dire c'est qu'il y a tout une liste de raison de ne pas t'aimer.

Matt : ça y'est, il va y avoir un meurtre...

Mello : Déjà je te signal que des raison de m'aimer, y'en a plein et en plus je...(s'interromps)

Beyond : Tu ?

Mello : ( a le regard figé vers le sol )

L: Mello ?

Mello : (ne bouge pas d'un cil)

Beyond : Il est mort ?

Matt : Je vous avait dit qu'il y aurait un meurtre...

Beyond : Lâche-nous avec ton meurtre !

Matt : C'est toi qui dit ça ?!

Beyond : ...

Near : Bon, Mello...

Mello : (pointe le sol du doigt sans détourner le regard)

Les autres : (regardent parterre)

L: Y a quoi ?

Matt : Aucune idée je crois que notre Mello est en train de buguer.

Beyond : On est pas dans un de tes jeux Matt...

Matt : Hey ! Si jamais je...

L: (coupe Matt) Bon ! Mello tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?!

Mello : Là...cette chose...

Les autres : (regarde encore parterre)

Beyond : C'est quoi ?

L: C'est un cafard Beyond. Tu connais vraiment rien à la vie toi.

Beyond : J'aimerais t'y voir toi, enfermé dans une cellule pendant des années.

Matt : Vu comme sa peau est blanche, je ne pense pas que son cas sois si différent du tient Beyond.

L: Et si on revenais à notre cafard ?

Matt : Ouais. Donc Mello, qu'est ce que tu veux nous dire avec ton cafard ?

Mello : Je refuse de dormir dans cette chambre tant que ce cafard n'est pas mort !

Beyond : Tient donc, aurais-tu peur des cafard mon cher Mello ?

Mello : Non, mais j'aime pas ça. Je vais donc m'en occuper personnellement.

L: Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre cafard ?!

Mello : Rien de spécial, il est juste là.

L: Ben alors laisse-le tranquille !

Mello : Non, il va mourir. Beyond, vient m'aider.

Beyond : Et pourquoi moi ?

Mello : Parce que je sais que tu aimes bien trucider des êtres sans défense.

Beyond : ...

Mello : Bon, puisque Beyond est partant, il est tant d'aller chercher mon équipement.

Matt : Attend je vous accompagne. J'ai pas non-plus très envie qu'un cafard squatte MA chambre.

L: (descend de son bureau) Bon ben puisque tout le monde s'y met... tu participes au massacre avec nous Near ?

Near : ...

L: Near ?

Near : ...non

L: Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas tuer les cafard ?

Near : ...

Mello : (ricane) Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ?

L: De quoi ?

Mello : (voix sucrée) Near a peur des inseeeeectes !

Near : ...

Beyond : Bon ben on va s'amuser sans toi alors.

Mello : (sort une vieille pantoufle de sous le lit) Exactement...

Matt : (roule un magasine)

Beyond : (Regarde le cafard comme un pot de confiture)

le cafard : (commence à se douter de quelque chose)

L: ...

Mello : (se jette sur le cafard) CREEEEEEEVE !

le cafard : (rampe comme un fou sur le sol pour éviter la pantoufle)

Mello : (abat violemment son arme sur le sol)

L: Tu l'as eu ?!

Mello : (soulève la pantoufle) ...

la cafard : (se barre en vitesse)

Mello : Toi... je te jure que je t'aurais !

Le cafard : (commence à avoir peur pour sa vie)

Matt : (en s'approchant du cafard) Et c'est là que le grand Matt fait son apparition !

Beyond : Vite ! Fermez la porte il va sortir !

L: (claque violemment la porte)

le cafard : (ricane de son rire de cafard et se faufil sous la porte)

L: Merde !

Mello : (sort de la chambre) Tu ne m'échappera pas !

Matt : (brandissant son magasine) Tu ne NOUS échappera pas !

Beyond et L : (sortent à leur tour)

le cafard : (utilise toutes son énergie vital pour courir)

Beyond : Bordel mais c'est qu'il court vite ce fourbe !

le cafard : (se réfugie sous un meuble)

L: Et merde...

Mello : M'en fous, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il sorte !

Matt : Pareil !

L: Bon ben puisque tout le monde reste...

le cafard : (ne comprenant pas la langue humaine il se sent en sécurité)

Beyond : ...

Matt : ...

L: ...

Mello : ...

le cafard : (s'impatiente et sort de sous le meuble)

Matt : (se jette sur la pauvre bête) RAAAAAAH !

le cafard : (esquive juste juste le magasine destructeur)

Beyond : (essaie de lui marcher dessus) TU NE T'ECHAPERA PAS !

le cafard : (se fraye un chemin parmi les énormes pieds dévastateurs)

L: (rejoint les autres avec une fourchette)

Matt : Euh L ? Tu compte faire quoi avec cette fourchette ?

L: Je vais en finir...

Beyond : Moi qui croyais que tu ne voulais pas être mêler au meurtre de ce cafard...

L: (saute sur le cafard) SUS A L'INSECTE !

le cafard : (pousse un cri silencieux et se jette sur le côté en évitant de peu la fourchette)

L: ENFOIRÉ !

Beyond : L ? Tu... vas bien ?

Matt : Je crois L qu'il faut te calmer un peu...

L: PAS TEMPS QUE CETTE VERMINE NE SERA PAS MORTE !

Mello : (revient dans le couloir avec un couteau et son revolver) Ne t'inquiète pas, son heure est venue...

Matt : Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Mello.

Mello (ignore Matt et donne le couteau à Beyond) Tient moi ça le psychopathe...

Beyond : Tu t'apprêtes à trucider ce pauvre cafard et c'est moi que tu traites de psychopathe ?!

Mello : (Ne se soucie pas de Beyond et s'engage dans une course poursuite contre le cafard) CETTE FOIS C'EN EST FINI DE TA VIE INUTILE !

le cafard : (maudit les humains en accélérant le rythme de sa course)

Mello : (tire sur le cafard sans prendre le temps de viser)

Matt : Euh Mello, tu fais juste des trous dans le parquet là. Arrête de le flinguer.

Mello : (continue de tirer en courant derrière l'insecte) TEMPS QUE CET ENFOIRÉ EST ENCORE EN VIE JE REFUSE D'ARRETER DE LE « FLINGUER » !

L: (cherche une nouvelle arme)

le cafard : (arrive dans la cuisine suivit de Mello qui commence à manquer de balles)

Matt : (sens la rage lui monter à la tête)

Mello : C'EST PAS PARCE QUE J'AI PLUS DE BALLES QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER TRANQUILLE !

le cafard : (ses connaissances en anglais n'ayant pas augmenter, il fait une pause en voyant que Mello ne tire plus)

Beyond : (s'approche du cafard avec son couteau à la main)

Matt : PAS TOUCHE ! IL EST A MOI !

Beyond : (en se jetant sur l'insecte) DANS TES RÊVES !

le cafard : (utilise les dernières forces qui lui reste et évite le couteau)

Beyond : grrrr...

Mello : Bon, maintenant je m'occupe du reste !

Matt : même pas en rêve...

Mello : LAISSE-LE MOI !

Matt : JAMAIS !

Mello : (prend une spatule et saute sur le cafard) TROP TARD !

L: (retient Mello par le bras)

Mello : ?

L: JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS ME VOLER MA PROIE !

Matt : ALORS IL EST A MOI !

Mello : DANS TES...

le cafard : *sproutch*

Tous :?!

Near : (relève la pantoufle du corps aplati du cafard)

L: t'avais pas peur des insectes ?

Near : ...si mais je commençais à me lasser de vos dispute.

Mello : ...

Matt : ...

Beyond : ...

L: ...

Near : ...

Matt : Je vous avais dit qu'il allait y avoir un meurtre...


	4. Pénurie

pénurie

_En Angleterre, à la wammy's house._

Un couple : (frappent à la porte de l'orphelinat)

Roger : (vient ouvrir)

l'homme : Bonjour Roger !

Roger : (ironique) Tient ! Quelle bonne surprise !

La fille : N'est-ce pas ? Light m'a promit qu'il me présenterait ses amis !

Light : Ouais... mes « amis ». Au faite Misa je te présente Roger.

Misa : Enchantée !

Roger : Par « amis » vous sous-entendez la bande de cinglé ?

Light : Je savais pas qu'ils avaient un surnom mais oui ce sont bien eux.

Roger : Bon... entrez.

Light et Misa : (s'engagent dans le couloir)

Roger : (en marchant à côté du couple) Par contre vous tombez un peu mal pour une visite...

Light : J'ai l'impression qu'on tombe tout le temps mal...

Misa : (ignore Light) Et pourquoi donc ?

Roger : (leur ouvre la porte de la salle commune) Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir...

Watari : (en train de passer un chiffon sur la grande table) Tient ? On a des invités ?

Roger : Effectivement...

Light : Misa, voici Watari.

Misa : Bonjour !

Watari : Enfin je vous rencontre ! L m'a beaucoup parler de vous !

Misa : Ah oui ? Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien finalement !

Watari : (repense à toutes les fois où L lui a jurer que Misa était une gourde de première) ...

Misa : (est toute contente)

Light : Bon ! En parlant de L on était venu pour le voir, lui et les autres.

Watari : Humm comment dire...

Roger : Je vous avais dit que vous tombiez mal.

Misa : On ne peux même pas les voir ?

Roger : Ben...techniquement oui mais...

Misa : (enthousiaste)Ben alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?!

Roger : Bon, Watari tu les accompagnes. J'ai pas envie d'être mêler à tout ça.

Watari : Ok. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Light : ...

Watari,Light et Misa : (montent les escalier en direction du troisième étage et croisent un petit garçon qui dévale les marches à toute vitesse)

Light : (intercepte l'enfant) Eh ! Pourquoi cours-tu ?

Le garçon : Fuyez ! Si vous continuez vous courrez à votre perte ! (recommence à courir sans rien dire de plus)

Misa : (toute naïve) Quel charmant garçon !

Light : Euuh Watari ?

Watari : (ne dit rien et continue à monter les marches)

Light : ...

Watari : (en arrivant au troisième étage) Voilà ! Normalement ils devraient êtres dans les parages !

Misa et Light : (observent sans bruit le couloir sombre)

une ombre : (apparaît dans l'obscurité)

Light : (distingue une deuxième ombre et commence à avoir un peu peur) Euuuh Watari ? C'est quoi ça ?

Watari : Ben...

les deux ombres : (s'approchent lentement tel des zombies)

Misa : (frémit de peur et d'excitation)

les deux ombres : (commencent à prendre forme humaine)

Light : Eh ! Mais c'est...

la première ombre : Beyond... tu ne trouves pas que les cheveux blonds de cette fille... ressemblent à de la crème au citron... ?

La deuxième ombre : Désolé L... mais la seule chose que je vois... ce sont ses rubans rouges qui ressemblent à du coulis de confiture de fraise...

Misa : (commence à se sentir visée)

Light : L ? Beyond ? Ça va ?

L et Beyond : (regardent Misa comme un bout de viande)

Watari : ...

Light : Bon, Watarit, tu va m'expliquer ce que... (se fait couper par un grand bruit sourd venant de la chambre d'a côté)

Misa : C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Light : Je sais pas...

Misa : (curieuse, elle ouvre la porte doucement)

la porte : (grince)

Misa : Qu'est-ce que...

Matt : (git parterre tel un paillasson)

Light : Matt ? Tu...t'en sort ?

Matt : Le monde que nous connaissions n'existe plus... tout ça est de ma faute, il faut que je mette un terme au massacre...

Watari : ...

Light : Euuuuh...

Misa : C'est bizarre il est... (se fait interrompre par un hurlement dans le couloir)

une voix : ILS SONT OU TOUS CES GOSSES INUTILES ?!

Light et Misa : ?

la voix : Y EN A BIEN UN QUI DOIT EN AVOIR UN PEU SUR LUI !

Watari : C'est inutile Mello...

Mello : TOI, LE VIEUX VICIEUX, TU LA BOUCLE !

Watari : Tous les élèves ont fuis Mello. Ça ne sert à rien de...

Mello : ALLONS, ILS SE SONT SURMENT JUSTE CACHÉS QUELQUE PART !

Une autre voix : Mello... ils ne sont pas dans les chambres... on va voir à l'étage d'en dessous ?

Mello : J'allais te le proposer Near !

Near : Bien... si ils croient qu'ils peuvent nous échapper... ils se trompent lourdement...

Light : Near ... ?

Near : Ils font tout pour le nier... mais je suis sur que l'un d'entre eux en a quelques uns dans sa chambre...

Mello : De toute façon si ils en ont ils n'auront pas le choix...

Near : Ouais...

Mello : Et si ils refusent...

Near : ...on les dissèque.

Light : je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment...

Mello et Near : (descendent les escaliers à toute vitesse)

Light et Misa : (entendent les hurlements des enfants que les deux garçons croisent à l'étage du dessous)

Misa : Ils sont un peu spéciales tes amis, Light.

Watari : (soupir)

Beyond : Tu sais... je crois que la meilleur solution c'est d'en créer sois-même non ?

L: Avec du sang humain ?

Beyond : Exactement...

L: Ce ne serait pas le même chose... mais j'avoue que ça pourrait m'occuper au moins le temps de deux ou trois coups de couteau...

Beyond : Attend... je vais chercher mes outils dans ma chambre...

Watari : Non Beyond.

Beyond : Ne me dit pas que tu...

Watari : Je suis prévoyant.

Beyond : ...

Matt : (dans l'encadrement de la porte) Dites... vous ne trouvez pas que je suis laid ?

L: Si... extrêmement...

Matt : Je le savais... Je suis une erreur de la nature... maintenant que j'y pense, le monde aurait été bien plus beau pour beaucoup de personnes si je n'était pas né...

Beyond : (revient de la chambre) Regarde Matt... j'ai trouver une corde.

Matt : Donne-là moi...

Beyond : Non... je pense que j'en ferais une meilleur utilité que toi...

Matt : Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait.

Beyond : Bon... je suppose que ça me distraira le pendant quelques secondes... (donne la corde à Matt)

Matt : Merci Beyond... Adieu tout le monde... désolé d'avoir gâché votre vie de ma présence... Je...

Light : STOP ! On arrête tout ! Watari, tu vas nous expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Watari : Eh bien...

Light : Et dépêche-toi parce que Matt est sur le point de faire une grosse connerie !

Matt : C'est pas une connerie, c'est un service rendu à l'humanité...

Watari : Enfaite...

Light : Alors ?

Watari : Ben... tu connais nos petits génies, ils ont tous une addiction.

Light : Ouais et ?

Watari : Ben j'ai voulu les aider à s'en détacher un peu mais le résultat est un peu raté...

Light : Que veux-tu dire ?

Watari : J'ai tout simplement éliminer toutes trace de chocolat, de jouets, de sucreries, de confiture, de cigarettes et de jeux vidéo dans cet orphelinat.

Light : C'est un peu exagéré Watari...

Watari : Ce qui est exagéré c'est leur réaction ! Non mais t'as vu ces monstres ?!

Light : Ouais mais ces « montres » c'est toi qui les a créer !

Misa : En tout cas là pour être en manque, ils sont en manque...

Watari : Je vous signal que...

Near : (de l'étage d'en bas) N'ESSAIE MEME PAS DE T'ENFUIRE ! JE SUIS CERTAIN QUE TU CACHE DES JOUETS SUR TOI !

Mello : J'EN AI CHOPER UN NEAR !

La victime : NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Beyond : Raaaaaaaah...

L: Raaaaaaah...

Matt : Tant... de... souffrance...

Light : Heureusement que je ne suis accro à rien, les gens en manque font flipper...

Misa : C'est pas top pour une première impression...

Light : Je te l'accorde, mais si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, vise Watari.

Watari : Ok, c'est bon je vais tout leur rendre.

Light : Voilà ! Bon, je les appelle pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et éviter plus de dégâts.

Watari : Oh, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Regarde :

Light et Misa : ?

Watari : (sussure entre ses lèvres) je vais refaire les stock...

BB, L, Mello, Near et Matt : (stop brusquement leur activité et se précipitent au jambes de Watari)

L: Est-ce que tu as dit ce que je crois ?

Watari : Je vais de ce pas au magasin le plus proche.

Beyond : Au mon dieu je vais pleurer !

Watari : (s'en va avec son porte-monnaie en soupirant)

Near : (lâche le gosse qu'il tenait) Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire...

Mello : Je te remercie de ta collaboration Near.

Near : Pas de quoi mais c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça.

Light et Misa : (ne comprennent plus rien)

L: Je dois dire, Beyond, que ton jeux de zombie était meilleur que le miens.

Beyond : Disons que pour moi ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude...

Light : Vous êtes en train de me faire comprendre que tout cela c'était qu'une comédie pour forcer Watari à retirer sa punition ?

L: En quelques sorte.

Mello : Attend, pour nous, oui. Mais pas pour lui. (pointe Matt du doigt)

Matt : (mode zombie)

Beyond : Pauvre gosse... je sais pas si il va s'en remettre de sitôt.

Light : Donc son histoire de suicide... c'était du sérieux ?!

L: A mon humble avi, oui.

Near : Je suis désolé que la première visite de Misa ne se sois pas passée comme tu voulais.

Light : Non, c'est bon. Mais... je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

Mello : ...

L: Si tu veux... a bientôt !

Light : Ouais ouais c'est ça au revoir !

Light et Misa : (sortent précipitamment de l'orphelinat)

Light : (soupir)

Misa : Light ?

Light : Moui ?

Misa : ...

Light : Quoi ?

Misa : ...j'adore tes amis !


	5. Pervers!

Mello : (en entrant dans la chambre) Eh, Mattie !

Matt : (couché sur son lit, une cigarettes à la bouche et une console à la main) Eh, Blondie !

Mello : Regarde ce que j'ai apporter.

Matt : Attends trente secondes je suis en plein combat.

Mello : Ca commence toujours comme ça les conversation avec toi !

Matt : ...ouais et avec toi ça continue toujours de la même manière aussi...

Mello : Bon, dépêche-toi de finir ta fichue partie !

Matt : Tu me sembles bien pressé...

Mello : En quelques sorte...

Matt : Bon... (sauvegarde les données et éteint sa console)

Mello : (Brandit un magasine) Regarde !

Matt : (lève la tête) C'est...

Mello : (commence à s'impatienter)

Matt : C'est un...

Mello : Oui, c'en est un.

Matt : Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au magasines pornographiques ?

Mello : Depuis jamais.

Matt : Alors pourquoi tu...

Mello : On s'en fous non ?

Matt : Mouais... à moins que...

Mello : Que quoi ?

Matt : ...que tu sois un pervers !

Mello : Pas plus que toi.

Matt : Et comment tu l'as eu ?

Mello : Ben j'ai plus 8 ans ! On a le droit à partir d'un certain age de sortir de l'orphelinat.

Matt : Donc tu veux dire que tu est allé dans un magasin exprès pour acheter ça ?

Mello : Non, à la base je suis allé dans un kiosque pour t'acheter une nouvelle marque de cigarettes et j'en ai profiter pour prendre un magasine.

Matt : J'ai toujours eu du mal à imaginer la tête des vendeuses quand un client achète ce genre de choses...

Mello : Elles sont payées pour vendre ce « genre de choses » alors je vois pas pourquoi elles changeraient d'expression.

Matt : Mouais...

Mello : ...

Matt : ...

Mello : On l'ouvre ?

Matt : Euh...ok...

Mello : (s'assied sur le lit à côté de Matt)

Matt : (se redresse)

Mello : (soupir et ouvre le magasine)

Matt : Alors... (commence à tourner les pages en s'arrêtant sur chaque image qu'ils croisent)

Mello : ...

Matt : ...

Mello : Je pense qu'on ne va pas s'amuser à commenter toutes ces photos.

Matt : C'est vrai que ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas nécessaire.

Mello : Faudrait juste faire gaffe à ce que Roger n'entre pas dans la chambre...

Matt : De toute façons il frappe toujours à la porte alors on aurait le temps de cacher le mag. Avant qu'il le voie.

Mello : Ouais. Et en plus ce serait vraiment pas de bol si il décidait de nous rendre visite maintenant.

Matt : (rires) ouais.

La porte : (s'ouvre doucement)

Matt : (chuchote) Merde !

Mello : (tente de cacher l'arme du crime)

L: (dans l'encadrement de la porte) Vous faites quoi ?

Matt : L ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

L: J'étais venu vous proposer de faire des crêpes à la confiture avec Beyond et moi. Mais apparemment vous étiez occupés à faire quelque chose que vous ne devriez pas.

Mello : Tu l'a vu ?

L: Non, mais maintenant que tu m'a donné la preuve que mes hypothèses sont juste, tu vas avoir l'obligeance de me _le_ montrer.

Matt : Euh...

Mello : Ne t'inquiète pas L, on a rien fait !

L: Permets-moi d'en douter...

Matt : ...

Mello : Tu n'as pas de vrai preuves !

L: J'en aurais une quand tu m'auras montrer ce que tu viens de cacher sous le lit.

Mello : ...

Matt : (chuchote à l'oreille de Mello) Eh Mello, je crois que tu devrais le lui donner...

Mello : Quoi ?!

Matt : Si tu le lui donne pas il va aller le chercher sois-même. Et vu son caractère, j'aimerais pas être à ta place...

Mello : Mais...

Matt : De toute façon, L est un pervers alors peut-être qu'il ne nous sermonnera pas trop.

Mello : Si tu le dit...

L: Alors ?

Matt : ...

Mello : (soupir et sort le magasine de sous le lit)

L: Un magasine porno ?

Mello : ...ouais.

L: Vous, vous lisez des magasines pornos ?!

Matt : Ben...

L: Alors là je suis vraiment déçu !

Mello : Ben, en même temps on a 15 ans donc...

L: Mais l'âge n'a rien à voir !

Matt : Tu... es fâché ?

L: Non, je ne suis pas fâché mais à votre place, j'aurais honte !

Mello : ...on a honte.

L: Non mais sérieusement !

Matt : Bah...

L: Vous achetez des magasines alors que vous avez un ordi qui vous ouvre le monde du porno à côté de vous ?!

Matt : ...

Mello : ...

L: Mon dieu, ça se voit que vous êtes des débutants !

Mello : ...

Matt : Je t'avais dit que c'était un pervers.

L: Je suis pas un pervers ! Je suis juste un connaisseur !

Matt : Donc un pervers !

L: ...

Mello : Toutes mes illusions sur le grand détective L...parties en fumée...

L: Eh, je te rappelle que toi tu a un copain, contrairement à une certaine personne.

Matt : C'est ça ton excuse ?!

L: Ouais.

Matt : Et ben elle est pas terrible.

L: J'en ai une au moins !

Mello : De quoi ?

L: Vous ? C'est quoi votre excuse ?!

Matt : Demande à Mello, c'est lui qui l'a acheté.

Mello : Je sais pas moi ! J'ai 15 ans ! Fallait bien que je commence un jour !

L: Elle est pourrie ton excuse.

Matt : Ben non ! Regarde : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on regarde du porno, parce qu'on a 15 ans et que c'est normal à notre âge de s'intéresser à ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes du porno, parce que t'es un pervers.

L: JE SUIS PAS UN PERVERS !

Mello : Inutile de le nier, j'ai déjà été regarder dans ton historique.

L: *gloups*

Matt : (ricane)

L: Si tu le dit à Watari, je vous dénonce à Roger.

Mello : ça ne te ressemble pas de menacer les gens.

L: Question d'honneur...

Matt : Ok, on dira rien.

Mello : ...

L: ...

Matt : ...

L: Bon... vous venez faire des crêpes avec nous ou vous voulez retourner à votre affaire ?

Mello : On arrive. Va déjà dans la cuisine on vous rejoint.

L: Ok... (sort de la chambre et retourne vers Beyond)

Matt : ...

Mello : ...

Matt : T'as vraiment été regarder dans son historique ?

Mello : Non, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il nous foute la paix.

Matt : Ah...ok...

Mello : (prend le magasine) Bon, on en fait quoi ?

Matt : Aucune idée.

Mello : Parce que, je sais pas toi mais moi, voir des femmes et des hommes se tortiller dans tous les sens et simuler du plaisir ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Matt : Pareil.

Mello : Bon...

Matt : ...

Mello : Poubelle ?

Matt : J'allais te le proposer.

Mello : (jette le magasine dans la poubelle et sort de la chambre avec Matt)

Matt : (marche à côté de Mello en direction de la cuisine)

Mello : (est pensif)

Matt : A quoi tu pense ?

Mello : Il faudra que j'aille voir dans l'historique de L une fois...

Matt : ...

Mello : ...

Matt : Pervers...


	6. Tu y vas, point barre!

Tu y vas, point barre !

_Dans la cuisine de la Wammy's house_

L: (laisse tomber sa cuillère sur le sol)

Watari : ...

L: Tu... tu peux répéter ?

Watari : (hésitant) Et bien...

L: AURAIS-TU L'AUDACE DE REPETER ?!

Watari : ...Aujourd'hui je t'emmène chez le dentiste.

L: Et en quel honneur ?!

Watari : Ben... à force de ne manger que des sucreries à longueur de journée... tu as des caries.

L: Et alors ?!

Watari : Alors il faut aller chez le dentiste pour...

L: JAMAIS !

Watari : Mais L...

L: YA PAS MOYEN POUR QUE JE METTE UN PIED CHEZ LE DENTISTE !

Watari : L, sois raisonnable, Si tu ne vas pas faire soigner tes caries, tu ne pourras plus manger de sucreries.

L: Et si je vais chez ton foutu dentiste, as-tu pensé à ce qu'il allait arriver ?!

Watari : ?

L: Je vais aller chez le dentiste, il va me perforer la dent, il va voir que ce n'est pas suffisant, il ira chercher une grosse pince, il m'empêchera de me défendre, il m'arrachera avec fureur ma pauvre dent innocente, je hurlerai à la mort, je saignerai de la bouche, il me regardera avec ses yeux sournois, il m'interdira de manger des sucreries pour ne plus avoir de carie et il me jettera dehors sans que je n'ai rien pu dire.

Watari : Voyons L, une visite chez le dentiste n'est pas si dramatique que ça !

L: Pour moi, ça l'est !

Watari : (sort de la pièce et revient au bout de 5 minutes avec Beyond)

L: ?

Beyond : (ricane) Alors comme ça le grand détective L nous fait un caprice.

L: Ca n'a rien d'un caprice !

Beyond : Bah, peu importe. Tu sais L...

L: (coupe Beyonde) Oh non. Watari ne me dis pas que tu as envoyer Beyond pour me convaincre ?!

Watari : Ben...

L: Tu peux envoyer le monde entier si tu veux mais compte pas sur moi pour changer d'avi !

Beyond : Ca vaut le coup d'essayer !

L: (soupir)

Beyond : Tu auras de belles dents blanche ! C'est une raison suffisante ça !

L: Non.

Beyond : Watari sera fier de toi.

L: Non.

Beyond : Tu n'auras plus mal au dents.

L: Non.

Beyond : Tu pourras désobéir et quand même manger des sucreries après ta visite.

L: Non.

Beyond : J'arrêterai de te harceler.

L: Non.

Watari : L, s'il te plait.

L: Non.

Beyond : ...

L: c'est peine perdue.

Beyond : Bon...

Watari : Non ! Beyond n'exagère pas !

Beyond : (saute sur L)

L: (étouffe un cri de surprise et tombe sous le poids de Beyond)

Watari : Beyond je ne crois pas que ce sois nécessaire de...

Beyond : T'as une meilleur idée le vieux ?

Watari : ...

L: LACHE MOI !

Beyond : Dans tes rêves...

L: JAMAIS JE NE...

Beyond : (ne laisse pas L finir sa phrase et l'assomme avec le poing)

L: (dead)

Beyond : (lui attache les poignets avec une corde et le traine jusqu'à la voiture à Watari)

_plus tard, chez le dentiste_

Le dentiste : Euuuh vous avez prit rendez-vous ?

Watari : Ben...

Beyond : Parfaitement !

Le dentiste : (à Beyond) Et donc, vous venez pour un problème de caries ?

Beyond : Oh mais ce n'est pas pour moi !

Le dentiste : Ah... pour vous alors ?

Watari : Non, c'est pour lui. (désigne L qui est étendu sur le sol)

L: (hors service)

Le dentiste : Bien...

Beyond : Attendez, je vais arrangé ça.

Le dentiste : ?

Beyond : (gifle le détective) RYUZAKI* ! DEBOUT !

L: (à moitié assommé) Huummm ?

Beyond : (sourire narquois au coin des lèvres) Devine où nous sommes...

L: (se frotte les yeux et regarde autour de sois)

Le dentiste : Bonjour Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

L: ...

Beyond : (ricane)

Watari : ...

L: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Beyond : (surprit) Wow !

Watari : Oh non...

L: BANDE D'ENFOIRÉ !

Watari : L ! Voyons !

L: ET MOI QUI VOUS FAISAIS CONFIANCE !

Beyond : (éclate de rire)

Le dentiste : (commence à paniquer)

L: BEYOND ! DETACHE MOI !

Beyond : (se tient les côtes)

Watari : Désolé L, mais cette précaution était nécessaire !

L: ET BEN ELLE NE L'EST PLUS !

Watari : Si je te détache, que feras-tu ?

L: Je partirais en courant vers la sortie la plus proche et ferais en sorte de disparaître à tout jamais !

Watari : Alors ?

L: ...

Beyond (se tord de rire)

L: Si ce psychopathe n'arrête pas de glousser tout-de-suite, je jure que je vais rendre son crâne encore plus gélatineux que sa foutue confiture à la fraise...

Beyond : (sèche ses larmes) Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon crâne, je vais le préserver par contre pour tes dents je pourrais rien faire ! (éclate à nouveau de rire)

L: (saute sur Beyond)

Beyond : AH !

L: (arrache avec les dents la corde qui le retient prisonnier et mets les main sur le cou de Beyond)

Watari : L ! Arrête !

L: JAMAIS !

Beyond : (repousse L et se redresse)

Beyond et L : (se font face)

Beyond : (donne un coup de poing dans la figure de L)

Watari : Arg...

L: (encaisse le coup dans la mâchoire, se retourne, mets les mains parterre et envoie son pied dans le menton de Beyond)

Beyond : (tombe sous le choc du coup)

L: (siffle)

Beyond (se redresse)

Beyond et L : (se sautent dessus avec la ferme intentions de tuer l'autre) RAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le dentiste : (s'interpose) STOOOOOOOP !

Beyond et L : ?

Watari : (soupir)

Le dentiste : Messieurs, pardonnez mon intrusion mais je me permet de vous faire remarquer que vous crachez du sang.

Beyond : (passe un doigt sur ses lèvre)

L: Effectivement...

Le dentiste : Hum. J'ai aussi le regret de vous dire...

Watari : ...

Le dentiste : Qu'il est fort probable que vos dents soient endommagées.

Watari : Oh non...

L: ...

Le dentiste : Je vais donc profiter de votre présence à tous les deux pour vous arranger ce petit problème de dents.

Beyond : ...

L: ...

Le dentiste : Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plait.

Watari : ...

Beyond et L : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

*Beyond est machiavélique, mais pas stupide. Si il avait révéler au dentiste que sont patient s'agissait de L, dieu sait quelles torture le détective aurait pu lui faire subir.


	7. Vive les randonnées en forêt!

Vive les randonnées en forêt !

_Au coeur d'une grande forêt, quelque part en Angleterre_

Mello : PUTAIN DE FORET DE MEEEEEEEEERDE !

Near : ...

Mello : J'EN AI MAAAAARRE !

Near : Faudrait peut-être qu'on se calme un peu pour que les recherches soient plus simples non ?

Mello : MAIS CA FAIT 2 H QU'ON TOURNE EN ROND !

Near : Pas faux...

Mello : Je vais tuer la personne qui a eu l'idée pourrie de faire un pic-nic dans la forêt !

Near : ...C'est toi qui a eu cette idée.

Mello : Alors je vais tuer la personne qui a eu l'idée de se séparer en duos pour la promenade !

Near : ...C'est toi qui a eu cette idée.

Mello : ...

Near : ...

Mello : Je vais tuer la personne qui a eu l'idée de me mettre avec toi...

Near : Ah, ça c'était pas ton idée.

Mello : (regarde autour de lui) On est pas déjà passé devant ce rocher ?

Near : Effectivement...

Mello : RAAAAH !

Near : Peut-être que si tu te calmais un peu...

Mello : TA GUEULE NEAR !

Near : ...

Mello : (réfléchit)

Near : ...

Mello : (réfléchit encore)

Near : A l'heur qu'il est les autres doivent déjà être retournés à l'air de pic-nic...

Mello : Et ces cons ne viennent même pas nous chercher !

Near : Je pense que...

Mello : (coupe Near) En faite, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il sont soulagés de s'être débarrassé de nous !

Near : Je suis sûr que...

Mello : (coupe Near) Et quand on retrouvera notre chemin, ils feront comme si ils étaient contents de nous voir !

Near : Mouais...

Mello : Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

Near : ...laisse tomber.

Mello : BON ! On ferait mieux de continuer à chercher au lieu de se lamenter sur notre sort !

Near : J'allais te le proposer.

Mello : Ca te stresse pas toi, le fait d'être perdu ?

Near : Pas plus que ça...

Mello : T'en as pas marre de ne jamais exprimer tes émotions ?!

Near : Ca te dérange ?

Mello : Oui, très.

Near : Et pourquoi ça ?

Mello : Aucune idée, mais ça me dérange !

Near : ...

Mello : Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Si tu te crois supérieur parce que tu es un tout petit peu plus intelligent que moi, et ben tu te trompes !

Near : Euh... quel rapport avec mes expressions faciales ?

Mello : ...

Near : Bon...

Mello : MAIS C'EST BIEN SUR !

Near : ?

Mello : NEAR ! Toi qui es si « intelligent », tu n'as qu'a utiliser ton cerveau pour nous sortir de là !

Near : Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis 2 h ?!

Mello : Ouuuuh se pourrait-il que le grand Near perde patience ?

Near : Ouais, on peux dire ça comme ça. Je suis un humain je te signal !

Mello : Permets-moi d'en douter...

Near : (regarde le ciel) Dis, tu trouves pas qu'il commence à faire sombre ?

Mello : Triste routine du quotidien, après le jour vient la nuit.

Near : Merci mais j'étais déjà plus ou moins au courant...

Mello : Tu crois qu'il peut y avoir des loups la nuit ?

Near : C'est peu probable.

Mello : Peut-être que y a des ours !

Near : Je ne pense pas.

Mello : Ou peut-être que y a des psychopathes en liberté !

Near : Ce serait vraiment pas de bol de tomber sur un psychopathes dans de telles circonstances...

Mello : On sait jamais hein...

Near : Je suppose que tu as raison. En ce qui me concerne, J'ai bien mieux à faire que de me préoccuper des loups, des ours et des psychopathes en ce moment.

Mello : On devrait quand même faire attention...

Near : ...

Mello : (regarde les arbres avec suspicion)

Near : Bon, on ferait bien de se remettre en route.

Mello : ...ouais

Near : (marche tranquillement)

Mello : (est à l'affut du moindre petit bruit)

Une branche : (crack)

Mello : (bondit) UN PSYCOPATHE !

La forêt : (est sombre et calme)

Near : Y a rien Mello...

Mello : Mais...

Near : Allez, on continue.

Les branches : (crack de plus en plus souvent)

Mello : ATTENTION !

Near : Tu deviens parano Mello. Y a R-I-E-N.

Mello : ...

Near : (continue de marcher juste devant Mello)

Des bruits de pas : (commencent à se faire entendre dans l'obscurité de la forêt)

Mello : Near...

Un silhouette : (sort de derrière un arbre et se rapproche des deux garçons)

Mello : Near...

La silhouette : (marche sur une branche)

La branche : (crack)

Mello : (prend Near par le pull) COUUUUURS !

Near : ?!

Mello : (slalom entre les arbres en courant de toutes ses forces sans lâcher le pull de Near)

La silhouette : (Les prend en chasse)

Mello : (regarde derrière lui)

La silhouette : (commence à les rattraper)

Mello : (s'encouble dans une racine et s'écrase parterre avec Near)

Near : Merde...

La silhouette : (se rapproche)

Mello : (tente de se relever) MEEEEEERDE !

La silhouette : (tend la main vers le visage de Mello)

Mello : (cri très viril) AAAAAAH !

La silhouette : OH ! ON SE CALME !

Mello et Near : ?

La silhouette : 'tain je suis pas venu ici pour me faire arracher les oreilles !

Mello : (reconnais la voix du « psychopathe ») Be...Beyond ?

Beyond : J'y crois pas, j'essaie juste de vous aider et en échange de ça, vous hurlez comme des Tafioles !

Near : Nuance : Mello hurle comme une tafiole.

Mello : ...

Une voix : Beyond ? Tout vas bien ?

Mello : Matt ?

Matt : Ah tient ! Tu les as retrouvé !

Beyond : Ouais, et très franchement, je me demande si j'aurais pas mieux fait de les laisser pourrir ici...

L: (sort comme par magie de derrière un arbre) Beyond, n'exagère pas.

Beyond : ..

Mello : Comment vous avez su où on était ?

Beyond : coup de bol...

Matt : Moi j'ai entendu une fille crier et c'est là que je vous ai vu avec Beyond.

Mello : (frappe Matt)

Matt : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

Near : Oublie...

Mello : Et toi L ?

L: J'ai suivi l'odeur de chocolat...

Near : Ah...

Mello : Donc finalement on se faisait pas suivre par un psychopathe !

L: Euh...Mello, rappelle-moi combien d'années de prison Beyond a fait ?

Mello : Ah, j'avais oublié ce détail...

Beyond : Eh ! J'y suis pas resté si longtemps que ça !

L: Je te rappelle que tu y es condamné à perpétuité.

Beyond : Mais... qu'est ce que je fous ici alors ?

Matt : L'auteur avait besoin d'un psychopathe pour son chapitre. On a qu'a dire que tu as eu droit à deux mois de vacances !

Beyond : Je suis pas sûr que ce soit crédible...

Near : Et si on rentrait ?

Matt : Bonne idée !

Mello : En tout cas merci. Moi qui pensais que vous ne viendriez jamais...

L: T'emballes pas, Watari nous avait interdit de retourner à l'orphelinat tant qu'on vous avait pas trouvé...

Mello : ...

Matt : Bon, venez on rentre.

_Le lendemain à la Wammy's house_

Matt : Eh les gars, on va chercher des châtaignes dans la forêt d'à côté avec L et Beyond. Vous venez avec nous ?

Mello et Near : NON !


	8. Défis et sarcasme

**Note : les personnages de death note appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et à Takeshi Obata. Ici, quand je parle de l'auteur, je parle de Tado (donc moi). Ce message est totalement inutile mais je précise les choses pour les personnes qui auraient encore des doutes. Enfin bref, sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ **

Défis et sarcasme

_À la wammy's house, une belle journée d'été_

Mello : (se rendant à un cour avec Matt) Je me demande quelle est la plus mauvaise note de Near...

Matt : (en marchant à côté de Mello) 20.

Mello : Sur combien ?

Matt : 20.

Mello : Merci, j'aime ta façon de m'encourager...

Matt : Que veux-tu ? C'est un fait. Near n'a jamais eu une note en dessous de la perfection.

Mello : C'est impossible, tous les humains ont une faiblesse quelque part !

Matt : Sauf quand l'humain en question s'appelle Near.

Mello : En sport ? Il a combien ?

Matt : Il sèche toujours les cours de sport. Et comme c'est le chouchou de Roger, il le laisse faire.

Mello : Et si je le défiais ?

Matt : C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre cette phrase toutes les semaines...

Mello : Viens on va le chercher !

Matt : ...

Mello : (entre violemment dans la chambre de Near) Near !

Near : (voix sucrée) Oui ?

Mello : Je viens te proposer...

Near : ...Un défi. Tient donc, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

Mello : Sérieux ?

Matt : C'est du sarcasme Mello.

Near : Et sur quoi veux-tu me défier cette fois-ci ?

Mello : On verra ça plus-tard. Pour l'instant, il nous faut un jury.

Near : Un jury ?

Matt : Je crois que Mello compte faire un tournois...

Mello : Non, je veux juste que quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance sois témoin de ma victoire !

Near : Tu sembles bien confiant...

Matt : Tu n'as pas besoin d'un jury, je vous regarderais, moi.

Mello : Désolé Matt mais je ne te considère pas comme "une personne en qui j'ai confiance".

Matt : Justement.

Mello : ...

Near : Bon, les autres doivent être dans la salle commune, y en a bien un qui acceptera de faire le jury.

Matt : Mouais...

_notre petite troupe se rend donc à la salle commune_

L, Beyond et Light : (jouent au cartes)

Watari : (nettoie ses lunettes)

Roger : (lit un livre)

Misa : (se maquille)

Mello : (entre dans la salle tel une tornade) LES GEEEEENS !

L: Tu as une curieuse façon de parler Mello.

Mello : (ignore L) Near et moi on a besoin d'un jury !

Near : Rectification : TU as besoin d'un jury.

Mello : Ouais, bref, on v... je voulais savoir si l'un de vous serait prêt à assurer cette tâche.

Light : Moi je veux b...

Mello : (coupe Light) Ah au faite, j'aimerais que ce soit quelqu'un en qui j'ai totalement confiance.

Light : Ah...

Beyond : T'oublies pas un truc ?

Mello : De quoi ?

Beyond : L'humain en qui tu as totalement confiance n'est pas encore né...

Mello : Ah ouais merde...

Matt : Je pense que la personne la plus adaptée au jury d'un concours entre Near et toi serait l'auteur non ?

Mello : ...Jamais.

Matt : Pourquoi ?

Mello : Parce qu'elle est sadique avec moi et elle me fait toujours perdre.

Matt : Si tu le dis...

Misa : Je pense que Watari est la personne idéal !

Light : Tu m'impressionnes Misa. Moi qui pensait que tu allais te proposer, mais tu as tenu compte du faite que Mello n'a pas confiance en toi et tu as renoncé. C'est très mature de ta part!

Misa : Tu rigoles j'espère ?! Si je me suis pas proposée c'est parce que Mello est un insupportable tricheur !

Light : Ah...

Mello : MOI ?! UN TRICHEUR ?!

Near : Je confirme...

Mello : (à Near) Toi je vais te...

L: (coupe Mello) STOP ! Puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de choisir quelqu'un sans vous chamailler, c'est moi qui ferais le jury.

Mello : Et merde on est foutu Near...

Near : ...

Matt : Excusez-moi, mais il me semble que normalement un jury est composé d'au moins deux personnes non ?

L: Bon ben alors le deuxième membre sera Beyond.

Beyond : Depuis quand c'est toi qui décide ?

L: Depuis jamais mais tu m'obéis de plus en plus ces temps-ci alors j'en profite.

Beyond : ...

Mello : Une petite minute ! J'ai pas forcément envie que mon jury soit composé de deux pandas drogués au sucre !

L: (ignore Mello) Comme c'est Mello qui t'a défié Near, tu as le droit de choisir sur quoi portera le défi.

Mello : QUOI ?!

Near : (réfléchit)

Mello : (fusille L du regard)

Near : Je préfère que ce soit Mello qui choisisse le défi...

L: Si tu veux...

Mello : Bon, alors je choisis une course !

Near : ...

Mello : Nierk...

Beyond : Bon, ben alors allons dans la cour.

_Une fois dans la cour_

L: Bien ! La ligne de départ se trouve contre le mur de l'orphelinat. Le premier arrivé au portail gagne le défi.

Mello et Near : Ok.

Beyond et L : (s'installent à côté de la grille)

Near et Mello : (vont se poster sur la ligne de départ)

Les autres : (sortent des chaises et s'installent)

L: Bon ! Vous êtes prêts ?

Mello : Ouais !

Near : ...

Beyond : A vos marques...

L: Prêt...

Beyond et L : PARTEZ !

Mello : (part à toute vitesse) JE SPRIIIIIIIIIIMT !

Near : (part avec 3 secondes de retard sur Mello)

Mello : (commente sa propre course) ATTENTION ATTENTION MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, C'EST UN DEPART PLUTÔT MEDIOCRE POUR LE CONCURRENT N°2 ! ON SE DEMANDE COMMENT UNE COURSE, QUI A COMMENCER COMME CA, PEUT SE FINIR !

Light : (à Matt) C'était pas lui à la base le n°2 ?

Matt : Tu sembles oublier que nous parlons d'une personne qui se prend pour dieu.

Light : Ah oui mince c'est vrai...

Matt : Et vu ta situation, tu devrais savoir ce que ça fait de se prendre pour dieu...

Light : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Mello : (s'éloigne de plus en plus de Near) AH ! IL ME SEMBLE QUE LE CONCURRENT N°1 -C'EST A DIRE MOI- PREND DE L'AVANCE ! A MON AVI LA VICTOIRE EST DEJA ATTRIBUEE ! JE PENSE QUE... (se fait couper la parole par une tornade blanche qui lui passe devant à toute allure et qui fonce vers le portail)

L et Beyond : ...

Near : (arrive et touche le portail [en une fraction de seconde] )

Beyond : NOUS AVONS UN VAINQUEUR !

Mello : ?!

L: Effectivement.

Mello : (aperçois Near qui sert la main au "jury")

Near : (souri légèrement)

Mello : Near ? C'est quoi ce truc sous tes pieds ?

Near : Une trottinette pourquoi ?

Mello : C'EST DE LA TRICHE !

Near : Ah bon ? Personne n'a jamais préciser que c'était une course à pied que je sache.

Mello : L ! Tu vas laisser passer ça ?!

L: Désolé Mello, mais Near n'a pas tort.

Beyond : Ouais, il a été plus futé que toi sur ce coup-ci.

L: Comme sur un peu près tous les coups d'ailleurs...

Beyond : (moqueur) Ca fait mal hein ?

Mello : (envoie son poing dans la figure de Beyond)

Beyond : AIEUH !

Mello : Ca fait mal HEIN ?!

Near : Mello, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi violent !

Mello : (étrangement calme) Tu vois ce poing que j'ai au bout de mon avant bras ? Eh bien tu ne pourras bientôt plus le voir à cause des yeux au beurre noir qu'il t'aura gentiment dessiné sur le visage...

L: Bien ! On peut donc dire officiellement que cette course est terminée et que le vainqueur est Near.

Mello : ...

Beyond : Enfin le retour de la tranquillité !

Mello : Non , ce n'est pas fini ! Near ! Je te défie à un concours d'insultes !

Near : ...

Matt : (rejoint la discussion avec Light) C'est quoi cette idée pourrie ?

Near : (ignore Matt) J'accepte.

Mello : Ok alors je commence : milk shake cramoisis !

Light : C'est une insulte ça ?

Matt : Je suppose...

Mello : A toi ! On va voir si l'intello de service a autant de vocabulaire qu'il le prétend !

Near : Très bien ! (sort un dictionnaire) Alors...

Mello : Mais... mais...

L: ...

Mello : ARRETE DE TRICHER !

Near : Avant de dire que je triche, faudrait déjà préciser un peu les règles non ?

Mello : (retourne à l'intérieur a grands pas) J'EN AI MARRE !

Near : euh... j'ai loupé un épisode ?

Beyond : On s'en fiche, pars du principe que t'as gagné...

Near : Ok...

Misa : Bon ! On rentre ?

Watari : Bonne idée c'est bientôt l'heure du thé.

L: YES ! Tous à l'intérieur !

Les autres : YEAH !

Matt : (coupe l'enthousiasme des autres) UN INSTANT !

Les autres : (en coeur) Quoi ?

Matt : Je refuse catégoriquement de rentrer !

Light : Pourquoi ?

L: Ecoute on va pas rester tous dehors juste parce que tu ne veux pas rentrer.

Matt : Peut-être mais c'est pas toi qui doit partager ta chambre avec Mello et son doux caractère !

Near : C'est du sarcasme ?

Matt : Ah ! Le grand Near prouve enfin qu'il mérite sa place à la Wammy's house !

Near : ...

L: T'es pas non-plus obligé de retourner directement dans la chambre tu sais...

Matt : Ah mince j'y avais pas pensé...

Beyond : Bon on y va ? C'est pas que j'ai faim mais c'est tout comme !

_Le soir dans la chambre de M&M's_

Matt : (ouvre la porte en sifflotant)

Mello : (une barre de chocolat entre les dents) T'étais passé où ?

Matt : Il y a un problème ?

Mello : Oui ! Near viens de me ridiculiser et tu n'es même pas resté avec moi pour me soutenir.

Matt : (voix niaise) Pardon mon petit coeur en chocolat, je pensais que tu voulais être seul.

Mello : Tu es devenu très doué pour mentir.

Matt : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

Mello : De toute Façon, je crois que je vais arrêter de défier Near.

Matt : Sérieusement ?

Mello : Ouais, de toute façon ça ne mène à rien alors autant me contenter de le deuxième place.

Matt : (ramasse sa mâchoire au sol) Wouah... Alors là tu m'impressionnes beaucoup ! Quelle maturité !

Mello : Encore du sarcasme...

Matt : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

Mello : Si tu sors encore une fois cette réplique, tu peux dire adieu à ton visage angélique...

Matt : (glousse) Moi aussi je t'aime !

_Le lendemain matin_

Mello : Near va sûrement me narguer aujourd'hui...

Matt : Mais non !

Mello : Et si je le défiais ?

Matt : ...

Mello : Quoi ?

Matt : Tu m'as pas dit, il y a de cela même pas 12 heures, que tu ne lui lancerais plus de défi ?

Mello : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

–-–-–-–-–-–-

**L'auteur : Tu vois ! Peut-être que si tu avais accepté que je sois un membre du jury, j'aurais été plus indulgente que L et Beyond !**

**Mello : Rappelle-moi qui a eu l'idée d'offrir une trottinette à Near pour son anniversaire ?**

**L'auteur : ...**

**Mello : Bon alors ?**

**L'auteur : Je pensais qu'avec ça il aurait d'avantage envie de sortir et de bouger.**

**Mello : C'est pas un excuse !**

**L'auteur : D'accord ! Je te promet d'être plus fair-play dès la prochaine anecdote !**

**Mello : Mouais... **


	9. Rebelles !

**Détail inutile : J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la version "10 hours" de Nyan cat. C'est sûrement pour ça que c'est encore plus n'importe quoi que d'habitude (rires). Euh sinon... Ah oui ! Si vous n'avez pas fini Death note, ou que vous compter commencer à le lire, SURTOUT ne lisez pas ce chapitre ! Il est truffé de spoils ! Et pis sinon pour les autres ben, bonne lecture ! **

Rebelles !

Light : (entre violemment dans la salle commune de la Wammy's house) C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

Beyond : (mange de la confiture avec L) Non, nous ne sommes pas dans un bordel, nous sommes dans un orphelinat.

L: Encore heureux...

Light : ON S'EN FOUS !

Mello : (tire les cheveux à Near) Rappelez-moi pourquoi il est en colère lui ?

Near : (ne prête pas attention au geste du blond) On ne possède pas le pouvoir de l'omniscience Mello...

Matt : (fume) Remarque ce serait cool !

L: Qu'est ce qu'il te tracasse mon cher Light-kun.

Mello : Tu sais tu peux arrêter de l'appeler comme ça puisque la série est finie...

Light : (coupe Mello) POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE SUIS MORT ?!

Beyond : (surprit) T'es mort ?

Mello : Ca c'est nouveau...

L: Ma fois, on en apprend tous les jours !

Light : Non mais je parle de la série...

Mello : Ah...

L: Effectivement, dans la série tu es mort. Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ?

Light : BIEN SÛR QU'IL Y A UN PROBLEME !

Matt : Et c'est quoi le problème en question ?

Light : UN DIEU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR !

Beyond : En fait techniquement t'es pas un dieu.

Mello : Ouais, t'es un psychopathe qui se prend pour un dieu. C'est pas pareil !

Light : ON S'EN FICHE ! J'avais mon importance dans l'histoire ! Alors pourquoi est ce que je suis mort ?!

Matt : Si tu veux te plaindre t'as qu'à aller harceler les auteurs de la série !

Light : Figure-toi que j'y songe depuis un petit bout de temps...

L: De toute façon t'as pas grand-chose à dire puisque tu fais partie des quelques personnages aillant réussi à survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire !

Mello : Tant de souffrance...

Beyond : C'est vrai ça ! Moi aussi je pourrais protester contre le faite que je sois mort au début de la série comme un vulgaire criminel !

Light : Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le personnage principale ?!

Near : Tu étais le personnage principale.

Matt : De toute façon la seule personne ici être sortie vivante de tout ce foutoir, c'est Near.

L: Matt, la série n'est pas un foutoir ! Un peu de respect pour les auteurs ! N'oublie pas que ce sont eux qui t'ont créer !

Matt : Ouais, accessoirement c'est aussi eux qui m'ont tué !

Light : Non. Tu t'es fait tué par mes adorateurs !

Matt : Et c'est qui qui les a créé tes adorateurs ?!

Light : ...

Mello : Et moi alors ?! J'étais un personnage aussi important que Near et je suis mort d'une vulgaire crise cardiaque !

L: J'avoue que les auteurs ne se sont pas trop compliqué la vie sur ce point là. Mourir d'une crise cardiaque... pour les personnages principaux ils auraient pu au moins faire preuve d'un peu d'originalité.

Matt : Personnellement, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir éviter une fusillade. Disons que ce n'est pas la chose la plus agréable au monde...

Beyond : Tu parles ! T'as même pas eu le temps de souffrir !

Matt : Qu'est ce que t'en sais d'abord ?!

Mello : (croque nerveusement dans une plaque de chocolat)

Near : (ne se sent pas du tout concerné par la conversation)

L: Quand on y pense tout cela est plutôt injuste...

Mello : Les auteurs ont sûrement dû faire une erreur d'organisation...

Light : Vous vous plaignez de quoi au juste ?!

Beyond : De la même chose que toi.

Light : Non ! Si il y bien une personne qui doit se plaindre ici, c'est moi !

Matt : Et pourquoi donc je te prie ?

Light : Je suis le héros de l'histoire, je suis le dieu du nouveau monde, je suis un élève brillant, j'ai pleins d'ambitions, Je fais régner la justice et malgré tout ça, je meurs comme une pauvre tache !

L: Ok, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là, alors allons-y !

Near : Ca y est, c'est parti...

L: Je suis un personnage principale, je suis le plus grand détective du monde, je suis extrêmement intelligent, je mets les criminels hors d'état de nuire de manière tout à fait légal, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à une mouche, j'essaie de mener une vie normal et je meurs comme un criminel sans défense !

Matt : Je crois que la phrase « Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à une mouche » était de trop...

Mello : Et moi alors ?!

Beyond : Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Mello : (ignore Beyond) Je suis un personnage très important, Je suis le deuxième enfant le plus intelligent de la Wammy's house, je combat le crime, je suis très honnête et fiable, tous ce que je voulais c'était pouvoir vivre une vie normale de garçon avec une famille et au lieu de ça, on me rend orphelin, on m'oblige à devenir détective et finalement je suis tué par une femme !

L: Et ça change quoi d'être tué par une femme plutôt qu'un homme ?

Beyond : Tu serais pas un peu misogyne Mello ?

Mello : Non, mais là j'étais plus fort et plus intelligent que la femme en question.

L: Evite de dire ça devant Light ! Il est sorti avec quand-même !

Light : Bof, tu sais de toute façon je sortais avec elle juste pour la manipuler alors...

Beyond : Alors que tu étais déjà avec Misa...

Light : T'inquiète ! Avec elle aussi c'était de la manipulation.

Beyond : ...

L: ...

Mello : (ironique) Ce pourrait-il que tu sois un véritable enfoiré ?

Light : Excuse-moi mais j'ai juste fait ce qui était marqué dans le scénario !

Matt : En faite c'est toute la série qui est misogyne...

L: Qu'entends-tu par là ?

Matt : Ben, Sachiko a enfanté un psychopathe, Sayu s'est faite enlevée à cause de son frère, le fiancé de Misora est mort, Misa s'est faite manipuler par Light, pareil pour Kyomi. Si ça c'est pas de l'acharnement...

Mello : Bof, ça va encore.

Matt : Je t'ai parlé de leurs fin ? Kyomi est morte, Misa s'est suicidée, pareil pour Misora, Sayu est traumatisée, Sachiko a perdu son mari et est dépressive... C'est vachement gai comme fins

Beyond : Elles ont vraiment toutes eu une vie pourrie !

Near : Non, pas toutes, Hal se porte à merveille.

Beyond : Ah oui c'est vrai.

L: De toute façon qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ?! La série est finie, elle a eu beaucoup de succès, les auteurs sont contents et voilà ! Ça va pas plus loin.

Light : Et bien non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est pour ça que j'envisage une révolution !

L: Tu penses vraiment pouvoir tester tes créateurs ?

Near : C'est vrai que tout seul t'iras pas bien loin...

Mello : (se met à côté de Light) Non, il est plus tout seul !

Matt : Tu vas vraiment y aller ?

Mello : Oui. Les auteurs pouvaient torturer des innocents, faire mourir des milliard de personnes, construire un monde de terreur si ils voulaient, mais me tuer, ça c'est pas concevable !

Near : Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour te rebeller ?

Mello : Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Matt : Bon, puisque Mello y va, j'y vais aussi !

Mello : C'est bien Mattie ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Light : Beyond , tu viens avec nous ?

Beyond : Je sais pas...

Light : Allez ! Si tu veux t'auras le droit de les disséquer à la fin !

Beyond : Ok ! Je vous suis !

Mello : L ?

L: Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

Light : Allez, L ! Fais-le pour nous !

L: ...

Matt : Pour l'honneur !

L: ...

Mello : Pour toutes les sucreries que tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger !

L: Mouais... (rejoint le groupe)

Matt : Et toi Near ?

Near : Disons que moi j'ai pas vraiment de raisons de me plaindre...

Matt : S'il te plait.

Near : Seulement si L me le demande.

Mello : (à lui-même) Lèche-botte...

L: (voix sucrée) Neeeear ? Tu veux bien me rejoindre ?

Near : (pareil) D'accooooord.

Light : Parfait !

Beyond : Par contre, même comme ça, on est pas assez pour défier les auteurs...

Matt : Pas d'soucis ! Attendez-moi ici je reviens dans 2 minutes.

Les autres : Ok.

_3 minutes plus tard_

Near et Mello : (font une bataille de pouce)

Light, Beyond et L : (jouent à shi fu mi)

Light : Il en met du temps...

Mello : Il est sûrement tombé PAR HASARD sur une console en chemin.

L: Au pire, on peux déjà y aller sans lui.

Beyond : Non, je préfère attendre et avoir plus de chances de réussir plutôt que d'être impatient et de louper mon coup...

Near : Pareil.

Mello : Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi je...

Matt : (coupe Mello en entrant "comme un bourrin" dans la salle) VOILAAAA !

L: (sursaute) AH !

Light : Wow ! La discrétion c'est pas ton truc hein.

Beyond : Bravo Matt ! Tu as réussi à faire crier L ! Même moi j'y suis jamais arrivé !

Mello : Bof, quand il s'agit de m'engueuler il s'en donne à coeur joie !

L: (roule des yeux) Bon, qu'est ce que tu as fait Matt ?

Matt : (ouvre grand la porte) J'ai ramené du renfort ! (une foule de personnages entre dans la pièce)

Light : Wouah ! Là t'as fait fort Matt.

Mello : (donne une tape dans la main de Matt) Bien joué Mattie !

Matt : (affiche un grand sourire de satisfaction)

L: Comme on est beaucoup, faudrait faire une liste des personnes présentes...

Matt : (se retourne vers la foule) Vous avez entendu L ? Alors regroupez-vous !

La foule : (vas se poster au milieu de la pièce dans un brouhaha infernal)

Light : Faudrait peut-être qu'ils se taisent non ?

Near : (à la foule) S'il vous plait !

La foule : (en mode "rien à foutre")

Mello : Eh ! Taisez-vous !

La foule : (pas de réaction)

Beyond : OH !

La foule : (continue à faire du bruit)

Matt : (prend une grande respiration)

L: (met la main devant la bouche de Matt)

Matt : ?

L: (gonfle ses poumons)

La foule : ("Bla bla bla bla bla bla")

L: **LA FERME !**

{silence}

Tout le monde : (fixe L)

Mello : Wow.

L: Voilà !

Beyond : (à lui-même) La prochaine fois c'est moi qui te ferai crier...

Matt : (a entendu Beyond et commence à penser à plein de choses dégueulasses en même temps)

Light : Bien, nous pouvons commencer !

Mello : (prend une feuille et un stylo) Bon alors, il y a...

Matt : Misa, Kyomi, Misora, Sayu, Sachiko, Penber, Soichirô, Mikami...

Mello : Attends ! Pas si vite !

Matt : Demegawa... Higuchi... Rod Ross... Ryuk... Rem... Jealous... Matsuda...

Mello : (à lui-même) Ma...tsu...da. Ensuite ?

Matt : Roger... Watari... Linda... Lind. L. Tailor... Aiber... Wedy... Hatori...

Mello : (en écrivant) We...dy... Ouais ?

Matt : Moi... Toi... L... Near... Beyond... Light...

Mello : C'est tout ?

Matt : Ouais.

Light : Y a quand même pas mal de personnages manquants...

L: C'est vrai ça, ils sont passés où les autres ?

Matt : Le reste du bureau de l'enquête et le SPK n'avaient pas été particulièrement malheureux durant la série, et les membres de Yotsuba que je n'ai pas cité n'avaient pas envie de se faire flinguer par les auteurs.

Mello : Pffff tapettes !

Matt : Quant à Shidô, il en as strictement rien à faire de son sort et du notre donc il est resté dans sa caverne.

L: Bon, bah puisque tout le monde est là on peut y aller !

La foule : (ne bouge pas)

Mello : Oh ? Que vois-je ? Vous osez désobéir a L ?

La foule : *****gloups*

L: Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, on peut enfin aller au bureau des auteurs.

Tout le monde : (se met en route et commencent à discuter)

L: **ET DANS LE SILENCE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !**

Tout le monde : ...

Near : je suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer moi...

**à suivre...**


	10. Rebelles ! suite

**Cette anecdote est courte, je vous l'accorde, mais étant donné que c'est la suite de la dernière que j'ai posté c'est pas bien grave... et sinon... ben... rien... bonne lecture ^^**

Rebelles ! suite

_Dans un bureau, à Tokyo_

T. Ohba et T. Obata : (travaillent sur un autre manga)

Light : (ouvre brusquement la porte) MESSIEURS LES AUTEURS !

T. Ohba : Apprends, mon cher Light, que la moindre des politesse quand on dérange quelqu'un c'est de frapper à la porte avant de faire irruption dans la pièce.

Light : Sachez, Mr. Ohba, que vous êtes entièrement responsable de mon éducation.

T. Ohba : Non. La série est finie alors je ne suis plus responsable de rien du tout.

T. Obata : Et si tu nous parlais plutôt du but de ta visite.

Light : Je viens vous annoncer qu'une révolution est proche.

T. Ohba : Une révolution ? Je peux savoir qui cela implique-t'il ?

Light : Moi...

T. Obata : Seulement toi ? Et tu appelles ça une révolution ?

Light : ...Et eux. (se mets de côté et fais entrer une foule de personnages)

La foule : (chahute)

une voix dans la foule : **SILENCE !**

La foule : (ne bouge plus d'un cil)

Une autre voix dans la foule : Arrêtez d'obéir à ce détective de pacotille ! Pourquoi personne ne réagis quand c'est moi qui donne un ordre ?!

Encore une autres voix : Désolé Blondie, mais si on réagissait à chacun de tes ordres on serait déjà tous mort.

Le dénommé Blondie : Ta gueule sale geek...

Le « sale geek » : Merci.

Le « détective de pacotille : Je suis désolé, mais moi au moins je s...

Light : BREF ! Nous, personnages de Death note, nous avons décidé de nous rebeller.

T. Ohba : En quel honneur ?

Light : Je suis un Dieu ! Et en tant que Dieu, il est inconcevable de me faire mourir !

Matt : (se fraye un chemin parmi les personnages et s'avance vers le bureau des auteurs)

Light : Et donc je...

Matt : (coupe Light) AHEM AHEM !

Light : ?

L: (sort de la foule) Tu as une curieuse façon de tousser Matt.

Matt : (ignore L) La cause de cette révolution n'est pas seulement la mort de Light. Chaque personnage ici présent a une bonne raison de se plaindre, que l'on peut résumer par une phrase : Vous n'avez épargné personne, on as tous eu une vie pourrie.

Une voix dans la foule : ET JE SUIS MORT PUTAIN !

L : T'es pas le seul Mello...

Light : En faite, si on fait une liste de tous les personnages qui sont mort ça donne : Moi, L, Mello, Matt, Beyond, Misa, Kyomi, Watari, Soichirô, Rem, Jealous, Naomi, Penber, Demegawa, Mikami, Wedy, Aiber, Tous les membres de Yotsuba, Tous les membres de la Mafia Américaine, Lind L. Tailor, Une petite partie du SPK, La plus part des criminels qui "souillaient" ce monde, etc...

T. Ohba : La faute à qui...

Light : Je n'ai fait que suivre votre putain de script.

L: Tous ceux qu'on a pas cité on au moins eu un proche qui est mort et un traumatisme quelconque.

Matt : Donc, nous venons vous demander de changer le scénario.

T. Ohba : C'est impossible.

Mello : Et pourquoi donc ?

T. Obata : Tout simplement parce que la série est finie et qu'elle a déjà eu du succès.

Light : C'est pas une raison !

T. Ohba : De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix.

Light : Au contraire. (à la foule) MES FRERES !

La foule : ?

Light : A PARTIR D'AUJOURD'HUI VOTRE VIE VA CHANGER ! JE BRANDIT LE DRAPEAU DE LA LIBERTÉ...

Mello : ...qu'on a oublié d'emmener avec nous.

T. Ohba : ...

T. Obata : (pouffe)

T. Ohba : (prend le téléphone) Bon, on va mettre un terme à tout ça...

L: Inutile d'appeler l'auteur de cette fic, j'ai coupé les câbles de son téléphone.

Matt : Et en plus elle n'est pas responsable de notre comportement.

T. Ohba : Ah ouais ? Et si c'est pas elle, c'est qui alors ?!

Matt : (neutre) Le scénariste de cette série meurtrière.

T. Ohba : ...

Light : VIVE LA REVOLUTION !

Les autres : YEAH !

T. Obata : Mon dieu mais qu'avons nous fait...

T. Ohba : ...Des rebelles...


	11. Happy birthday!

Happy birthday !

_Wammy's house, chambre des MetM's_

Matt : (joue à le console sur son lit)

Near : (en pleine bataille spatiale avec ses nouveaux extra-terrestres en plastique)

Beyond : (debout devant la porte) Messieurs, aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

Mello : (assis sur la fenêtre) Je ne savais pas que les jours avaient une taille...

Beyond : Détrompe-toi Mello ! En l'occurrence, celui-ci mesure très précisément 23m 48.

Matt : Ah bon ? Je l'ai mesuré ce matin et il faisait 23m 34. C'est bizarre.

Beyond : Il doit être en pleine puberté ! Ça grandit vite à cet âge-là.

Near : Bon, quand les effets de la drogue se seront dissipés tu pourras peut-être nous dire pourquoi ce jour est spécial...

Matt : Si on a même plus le droit de délirer un peu...

Beyond : Donc, ce jour est spécial parce que...

Mello : Parce que... ?

Beyond : (hausse le ton) Parce queeeee...

Matt : Euh... Beyond ?

Beyond : Quoi, vous avez oublié ?!

Near : Oublié quoi ?

Beyond : Je vous donne un indice : Ça n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans l'année.

Mello : Halloween ?

Beyond : Aussi, mais c'est pas ça.

Matt : C'est quoi alors ?

Beyond : ...

Mello : ?

Beyond : Quelle bande d'incapables...

Matt : Bordel, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe oui ou merde ?!

Beyond : C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE L !

Matt : Oh...

Mello : Ah oui merde !

Near : ...

Beyond : Mello, comment t'a pu oublier ça ?! L est quand même ton idole non ?

Mello : (fouille dans un petit carnet) Euh... attends voir... Ah oui ! Je l'avais noté dans mon agenda...

Beyond : Ben alors ?!

Mello : ...Dans mon agenda des choses à zapper.

Beyond : ...

Matt : Faut vraiment s'appeler Mello pour avoir un agenda comme ça...

Near : On peut reprendre notre sujet principal ?

Beyond : Ben, il nous faudrait une idée de cadeau pour notre détective favori !

Matt : Favori ? C'est pas lui qui t'a envoyé en prison à perpétuité ?

Beyond : J'ai décidé d'oublier ce détail pour aujourd'hui.

Near : T'es bizarre...

Beyond : (ignore Near) Alors, vous avez une idée pour le cadeau ?

Matt : Une vie ?

Near : De l'anti-cernes ?

Mello : Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

Beyond : Des chaussettes ?

_{silence}_

Matt : (soupir)

Mello : On pourrait lui offrir un gâteau bien sucré comme il les aime.

Beyond : Bof. Il mange des gâteaux tous les jours, alors ce serait bien de lui offrir quelque chose qu'il n'a pas.

Near : Un nouvel ordinateur ?

Beyond : Il en a déjà 14.

Matt : Ou alors, juste de l'argent pour qu'il puisse s'acheter ce qu'il veut ?

Beyond : Avec Watari à ses côtés, je pense qu'il est calé niveau argent.

Mello : Un déguisement de vampire pour Halloween !

Beyond : Je pense pas qu'il en ait spécialement besoin vu la couleur de sa peau...

Matt : ...

Near : ...

Mello : ...

Beyond : ...

Mello : (se lève) Au pire, on a qu'à aller lui demander !

Matt : Euh... Mello ? Tu ne crois pas que le but d'un cadeau d'anniversaire c'est que ce soit une surprise ?

Near : En plus, comme je connais L, je ne pense pas qu'il va vraiment te donner une réponse claire...

Mello : (ferme les yeux)

_{dans les pensées de Mello}_

L: (mange tranquillement une glace à la fraise)

Mello : (s'approche de la table ou mange L) L !

L: ?

Mello : J'ai besoin de ton aide.

L: Que ce passe-t-il ?

Mello : Tu es au courant que Near est l'élève le plus intelligent de l'orphelinat.

L: Oui et ?

Mello : Et bien Matt et moi, on aimerait lui offrir un cadeau pour fêter ça. Comme tu es la personne qui lui ressemble le plus, on voudrait savoir ton avis sur son cadeau.

L: D'accord.

Mello : Alors, réponds au questions comme si c'était pour toi. Tout d'abord, que dirais-tu d'une vie ?

L: Si vous me proposiez une vie, je pense que je m'enfermerais dans ma chambre encore plus souvent juste pour vous énerver.

Mello : Ah. Et si on te proposait de l'anti-cernes ?

L: Je préférerais un endroit où dormir plutôt qu'une vulgaire crème menteuse.

Mello : Et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

L: Je recollerais un à un tous les cheveux que vous m'auriez enlevés.

Mello : Et... des chaussettes ?

L: Je les mangerais, ensuite je les vomirais, puis je les brulerais et enfin je jetterais les cendres dans un précipice pour éviter toute tentative de reconstruction...

Mello : Voyons L. Ce ne sont que des chaussettes !

L: Elles m'empêchent de vivre...

Mello : ...

L: Enfin bref. Ensuite ?

Mello : Ben je sais pas moi... Des ordinateurs ? De l'argent ? Un déguisement pour Halloween ?

L: Non merci. J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut.

Mello : Alors dis-moi ce qui te ferais plaisir !

L: Je sais pas.

Mello : ...

_{retour à la réalité}_

Mello : Ouais... mauvaise idée...

Beyond : On pourrait lui offrir un voyage !

Matt : A mon avis, le seul voyage qu'il accepterait de faire c'est de son ordinateur à la cuisine...

Beyond : Ca dépend ! Si on lui fait des bonnes propositions, il acceptera peut-être !

Mello : On pourrait lui faire visiter une chocolaterie en suisse !

Matt : On pourrait aller en France à la Paris Games Week !

Near : On pourrait aller en Chine à la fabrique de jouets !

Mello : On s'en fout de la fabrique de jouets !

Near : Ah parce que tu crois qu'une chocolaterie c'est intéressant ?

Mello : Parfaitement.

Matt : Je ne pense pas qu'une chocolaterie ou une fabrique soit vraiment appropriée pour notre détective...

Mello : Tu penses peut-être qu'une convention sur les jeux vidéo est l'endroit idéal pour un mangeur de sucre asocial ?

Matt : Oui je...

Beyond : (coupe Matt) De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de demander quelque chose qui vous plaît à vous pour un anniversaire qui n'est pas le vôtre!l

Les trois autres : ...

Beyond : Au pire...

Mello : ?

Beyond : On lui offre des bonbons.

Matt : Hummm... non...

Beyond : Pourquoi ?

Matt : Ben, la tradition pour Halloween, c'est de donner des bonbons aux enfants qui viennent vous faire peur. Si on lui offre des bonbons, il pensera peut-être que c'est pour lui faire remarquer qu'il est extrêmement moche...

Near : Matt ! C'est vrai que L n'est pas spécialement sexy mais de là à dire qu'il est extrêmement moche...

Matt : Bof...

Mello : ...

Beyond : ...

Matt : ...

Near : ...

Beyond : Bon... Un gâteau, comme d'habitude ?

Les autres : Ouais !

_Nos petits génies se rendent donc à la cuisine_

Beyond : (ouvre la porte de la cuisine) Bien ! On va enfin pouvoir...

Matt : Beyond ? (écarquille les yeux)

_(Une trentaine d'enfants s'activent dans la cuisine et préparent des gâteau)_

Mello : (entre à son tour) Wow ! Il se passe quoi là ?

Un enfant : (s'arrête devant Mello) Nous avons tous décidé de faire un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de L !

Near : Tous ?

L'enfant : Ouais !

Beyond : Bon... au moins comme ça il ne risque pas de mourir de faim...

Mello : De faim non, mais d'un diabète, sûrement.

Matt : Bon... alors on change d'idée ?

Mello : Pas question ! Notre gâteau sera mieux que tous les autres et c'est nous que L remerciera !

Beyond : Bien dit ! On va écraser tous ces morveux qui pensent pouvoir impressionner notre détective !

Matt et Near : ...

Beyond et Mello : (cri de guerre)

_environ deux heures plus tard_

L: (entre dans le réfectoire avec Watari)

Watari : (allume la lumière)

Tout plein d'élèves : (derrière une immense table couverte de gâteaux) SURPRISE !

L: Euh...

Beyond : Joyeux anniversaire L !

L: Merci... je suppose...

Mello : Tu ne connais vraiment rien en relations sociales toi...

L: Comme si c'était de ma faute...

Matt : On s'en fout de ta sociabilité ! Viens profiter de tes cadeaux !

L: (regarde la table) Tout... tout ça pour moi ?

Les élèves : (en coeur) Que pour toi !

L: (les larmes au yeux) Oh mon dieu...

Near : ?

Mello : T'inquiète, c'est sa façon de montrer son bonheur.

Near : Ah...

Un enfant déguisé en zombie : (tend un gâteau à L) Tiens ! Celui-là, c'est moi qui l'ai fait !

Un autre enfant déguisé en squelette : Non ! Prends le mien d'abord !

Une foule d'enfants : Non, le mien ! (brouhaha pas possible)

Mello : LA FERME LES MIOCHES !

Les "mioches" : ?

Mello : Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais c'est MON gâteau que L va manger en premier !

Un vampire : Et pourquoi le tien ?!

Mello : Parce que je suis son chouchou !

Une sorcière : N'importe quoi !

Un monstre : Ton gâteau, il est pourri !

Mello : (prend un gâteau au hasard) Répète ça pour voir ?!

Le monstre : Ton gâteau, il est pourri !

Mello : (lance le gâteau à la face du gamin)

Le monstre : (couvert de crème à la vanille) TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Mello : (tire la langue)

Le monstre : (prend un gâteau et l'écrase sur la tête de Mello)

Mello : Toi...

Le monstre : (recule)

Mello : (se prend un gâteau en pleine face)

Le monstre : ...

Mello : (furax) QUI A FAIT CA ?!

Near : (un autre gâteau à la main) T'es trop bruyant...

Mello : (arrache un gâteau à la cerise des main d'une petite fille et l'envoi de toute ses forces dans le visage de Near)

Near : ...

Un loup garou : (se prend au jeu et balance une tarte aux pommes sur une fée)

La fée : (se venge)

Matt : BASTON GENERALE !

Les gamins : OUAIIIIIIIIIIS !

Le réfectoire : (anarchie totale)

L: ...

Watari : Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de fêter ton anniversaire L...

L: (pleure)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Auteur : Moi ! Je n'ai pas encore pu le dire ! Au nom de toute la Wammy's house, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire L ! **

**L: ...**

**Auteur : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**L: Joyeux anniversaire ?! Non mais tu as vu ce que ces monstres ont fait à ces pauvres gâteaux sans défense ?!**

**Auteur : ...**


	12. ennui

**Bonjour ! Désolé pour cet immense moment d'absence ! ( inutile de m'envoyer des menaces de mort, j'ai déjà préparer une corde et un tabouret ). Je voulais juste répondre à une review avant de commencer ce chapitre : **

**Review de Shaimine : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement ! Pour ta réponse, une suite au chapitre deux n'était pas vraiment prévue (faute d'inspiration) mais si un jour une idée révolutionnaire me vient à l'esprit concernant la mère de L, j'hésiterais pas à faire un chapitre, voir une fic entière dessus. **

**Voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais dire, bonne lecture ^^ **

Ennui

_Wammy's house, salle commune_

Beyond : (accroupi sur une chaise) Je m'ennuiiiiiiiie...

L: (accroupi sur une autre chaise) Moi aussiiiiiiii...

Matt : (assis sur une le canapé) J'en ai marre ~ C'est la 62 ème fois que je recommence tous mes jeux...

Near : (assis plus ou moins normalement sur le sol) Mes robots en ont ras le bol de se battre entre eux...

Tous : Pffffffff...

Matt : (jette sa DS par terre) RAAAH ! Y'en a marre ! Pourquoi l'ambiance est complètement pourrie aujourd'hui ?!

L: Tu sais très bien pourquoi...

Beyond : ...mais c'est vrai qu'à ta place, j'aurais aussi honte d'avouer...

Near : Il faut se rendre à l'évidence...

_{silence}_

Tous : (lamentation) On a pas d'ambiance sans Melloooooo...

Near : Il est passé où au faite ?

Matt : Il était en colère hier parce qu'on l'a enfermé dans la cave pour qu'il fasse moins de bruit...

L: Du coup, aujourd'hui, il a décidé d'accompagner Watari au centre-ville pour faire les courses.

Beyond : En plus c'est la journée « refaire tous les stocks » donc ils ne vont pas rentrer avant ce soir.

_{soupire général}_

L: Bon ! Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, il va falloir trouver une occupation jusqu'à son retour.

Beyond : C'est dur quand on a personne sur qui taper sans raison...

L: Allons, Mello n'a jamais été notre bouc émissaire !

Matt : Tu veux que je te cite toutes les fois où tu as faillit le tuer sans raison valable ?

L: (ignore Matt) Alors ? Des propositions de divertissement ?

Matt : On pourrait aller dans la forêt et faire un feu de joie! (risques d'incendie en présence de Matt : 100%)

Near : On pourrait démembrer les nouvelles barbies à Linda !

Beyond : On pourrait disséquer les chatons que j'ai trouvé devant le portail la nuit passée !

L: Bon, et si on mettait de côté votre syndrome du « Je-suis-un-psychopathe-perverti-par-la-douleur-et-le-mal » et qu'on parlait sérieusment ?

Beyond : Moi qui pensais qu'on allait pouvoir rigoler...

L: Et si on faisait un peu de pâtisserie pour noël ?

Les autres : Proposition rejetée.

L: (choqué) Mais...

Near : Tu te souviens pas de la dernière fois qu'on a fait des gâteaux ?!

Matt : (blasé) Ca avait fait un de ces bordel...

Near : Une bataille de polochons ?

Beyond : Laisse tomber, on est ni des fillettes, ni des gamins, alors viens pas nous emmerder avec tes jeux conseillé pour les moins de 3 ans.

Near : Le ton agressif était-il nécessaire ?

Beyond : Ca pause les bases de ma motivation.

Matt : (des étoiles plein les yeux) Et si on faisait un Harlem Shake

L: On peux pas.

Matt : Pourquoi ?

L: Parce qu'on est en 1994 et que ça a pas encore été inventé.

Matt : Merde... Putain d'auteur qui me donne des faux espoirs...

Beyond : J'aimerais bien tester mes talents d'artiste... et si on faisait de la peinture ?

L: (ironique) Avec le sang de tes dernières victimes que tu as conservé ?

Beyond : Parfaitement ! Je t'avais dit que ce sang servirait bien un jour !

L: ...

Near : On pourrait aller un peu dehors, il fait grand beau aujourd'hui.

Matt, Beyond et L (alias la Team des No-life) : PLUTÔT CREVER !

Near : Au moins c'est clair...

L: Et un jeu de société ? On y jouait souvent avant, non ?

Matt : Tu oublies que c'était pour faire plaisir à Mello qu'on acceptait de jouer.

L: Alors à un jeu du style chat perché !

Beyond : L, j'ai dit quoi à propos des jeux pour fillettes il y a une minute ?

L: Oh ça va, je propose des trucs moi au moins.

Near : En plus on risque de pas supporter la pression parce que d'habitude on s'arrange toujours pour que ce soit Mello le chat.

Beyond : Vous jouez vraiment à ce jeu pourri ?!

L: Quand t'es pas là, ouais.

Matt : On pourrait faire un peu de poterie !

Beyond : Hun hun, négatif. Mello a volé tout le matériel de travaux manuel parce qu'il était en rogne contre la prof. Et bien sûr, il l'a planqué dans son coffre à vengeances dont lui seul a la clef.

Matt : Merde...

L: Attendez une minute, ça veut dire que...

Near : Effectivement L, on peut rien faire quand y a pas Blondie.

Matt : Triste réalité...

Near : (sort de la salle)

Beyond : J'en ai presque honte.

L: Moi aussi...

Matt : De toute façon c'est pas comme si on allait le supplier de plus jamais partir.

Beyond : Ouais ! Faut pas exagérer ! S'il s'attend à me voir à ses pieds lors de son retour, et ben il se trompe !

L: Pareil pour moi mais ça ne résout pas notre problème d'ennui.

Matt : Mais on a déjà cité tout ce qui était intéressant !

Near : (entre dans la salle avec les bras chargés de coussins) Alors il ne nous reste qu'une solution !

Beyond : T'es pas sérieux là...

L: Near, on avait déjà dit non pour la bataille de polochons.

Near : Et ben tant pis pour vous, parce que moi j'ai envie de jouer ! (lâche sa charge et envoie un coussin dans la gueule de L)

L: (le coussin sur la tête) Alors là Near... T'as mal choisit ton moment pour rigoler...

Near : ?

L: (saute sur Near, attrape un coussin au passage et l'enfonce dans la bouche de l'albinos)

Near : Mffmffmfmmffmfpmfm!

L: Tait-toi et mange !

Matt : (lance un série de coussins sur L) Arrête de le martyriser !

L: (se retourne et mitraille Matt de coussins)

Beyond : Pfffff... gamins...

Matt : (ignore Beyond et riposte contre L)

Beyond : (se prend un coussins sorti du feu de l'action)

Near : (rigole comme un gamin de 5 ans)

Beyond : Vous allez me le payer...

Matt : ?

Beyond : (saute sur Matt et L)

L: CA VA SAIGNER !

_{environ 1 h plus tard}_

Mello : (entre et s'engage dans le hall de l'orphelinat)

Linda : (croise le blond) Mello ?

Mello : hummm ?

Linda : Je croyais que tu étais en courses avec Watari.

Mello : Il m'obligeait à porter tous les sacs. Ca m'a énervé alors je les ai laissé en plan au magasin et je suis parti.

Linda : ...

Mello : Ou sont passés les autres tarés ?

Linda : Dans la salle commune je crois.

Mello : (se dirige vers la salle commune et ouvre la porte)

La porte : (grince)

Mello : (découvre des monceaux de cadavres enfouis dans un océan de coussins)

Les autres : (à moitié morts)

Mello : What the f...

Beyond : (relève la tête en tremblant) Il... il est revenu...

Mello : Un zombie ?

Les autres : (commencent à bouger lentement)

Mello : (songe à fuir)

les autres : (se jettent aux pieds de Mello en une fraction de seconde)

Mello : Iiiiiiiiihh ! Ils veulent me manger !

Matt : Mello... enfoiré...

Mello : ?

les autres : (en pleurs) ENFIN TE REVOILA !

Mello : (ne comprends plus rien)

L: 'tain ! Si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué !

Beyond : T'aurais jamais dû partir blondinette !

Matt : (larme au coin de l'oeil) Finalement tu es revenu !

Near : Ne nous quitte plus jamais je t'en prie !

Mello : Euh...

les autres : Bienvenue à la maison Blondie-chéri !

Mello : (tremble) Wa... Wa...

Les autres : ?

Mello : (s'enfuit en courant) WATARIII !

_postface : _

_Nos petits génies ont du chercher pendant des heures pour enfin retrouver Mello qui appelait au secours dans tout l'orphelinat. Après l'avoir ligoté et calmé, ils lui ont fait juré de ne plus jamais partir plus d'une heure de la Wammy's house. Mello a essayé de comprendre la raison de la montagne de coussin dans la salle commune et de la présence de sang sur ses collègues, mais n'a eu que des regards sadiques en retour. Finalement c'est Watari qui a rangé la salle commune pendant que les génies dormaient tous dans la même chambre en serrant bien fort Mello dans leurs bras._

_..._

**Mello : (encore traumatisé)**

**Auteur : Peut-être que je me suis un peu trop amusé avec lui aujourd'hui...**

**Near : C'était justifié non ?**

**Auteur : Plus ou moins...**

**Beyond : Il a pas l'air d'aller bien...**

**L: On a pas idée de traumatiser un gosse un jour pareil**

**Matt : J'aurais honte à ta place.**

**Beyond : Bon, maintenant, vas le lui dire pour le consoler un peu.**

**Auteur : Si tu insistes...**

**Mello : ?**

**Auteur : Je suis désolée, je sais pas si tu vas me pardonner, mais avec les autres on voulait te dire...**

**Les autres : Joyeux anniversaire, Blondie ! **


End file.
